My Little Vegeta: Friendship is Might
by Lord Kagrenac II
Summary: In another timeline, Vegeta died as a baby. The Kais, however, decide that his soul is needed in another realm that faces a grim and dire future. Will Equestria accept someone like Vegeta? Will his powers be able to save Celestia and her kingdom? Read as Vegeta learns about friendship through the years and becomes a powerful defender of Equestria. Vegeta/Applejack Saiyan Powers in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to my** **story**.** First of all, I know its a crossover, technically, but it will only be one character, this one Vegeta, living in Equestria, the rest will be based on MLP. I recently had this idea in the works, and now, now I want to write it out. I wanna see what you guys think so, glad you are here and hope you like it. Feel free to contact me if I have anything out of context or the like. Also, I won't have any mary sueness here, even though Vegeta is a badass. Hope you like it! Remember to review. **

* * *

In a distant, holy place, stood five beings, of the most powerful and wise in the universe. They were discussing their latest project.

"We have all seen, that he becomes a better man, regardless of the upbringing." The North Kai said.

The one from the South grunted in agreement. "Even in the worst timeline, where he was mistreated and almost destroyed by Frieza, he was able to become a good, if a little brutal, warrior."

"Equestria has been a place of harmony and unity for centuries, and we all agree that, in the future, it will face war once again." West Kai stated.

The North Kai nodded, a small smile on his face. "And someone like Vegeta will be needed for that conflict yet to come."

"The creatures," The East Kai began, a smirk on her voice, "Closely resemble the horse species of the earth, but smaller in physique, yet they make it up by being united and strong, not to mention their prowess at handling magic."

Suddenly, the Supreme Kai, the most powerful of them, finally spoke, "Vegeta will present them the opportunity to learn that they need to fight back when they are invaded or cornered, something they rarely do. His saiyan side can show them."

All of the other Kais marveled as their superior spoke, something he rarely did in the meetings. Though he was very kind and wise, the Supreme Kai was still an enigma to them.

"I have observed these… ponies, for a long time." He smiled, "They value peace and prosperity the most, and place powerful magicians in high regard, but the most revered trait in their realm is…. friendship."

One of the Kais snorted. "We shall see if our dear little saiyan prince learns how to become a friend of them. It is a good thing he won't have memories or else he would kill them all."

North Kai chuckled. "If he is raised the right way, I am sure he will be a mighty warrior, but his saiyan side will always be there, not to mention his arrogance and cold behavior."

"Then," the Supreme Kai smiled, "Let us begin the incantation.."

And so, for an hour, the Kais chanted an ancient spell that had been used for thousands and thousands of years. When the spell was done, the Supreme Kai closed his eyes and smiled. The West Kai thought amusingly that a clap or a snip of fingers would have been more original.

"Is it done, sir?" The East Kai timidly, her voice quivering.

He nodded. "It is done. He will be born to a family that is mixed between soldiers and merchants, something he would like, I'm sure."

"It is settled then. The soul of Vegeta will be transferred to the body of one Caesar Ironhoof, in the town of Ponyville."

All the other Kais nodded. "Yes, sir."

It was at this time where Equestria's fate was sealed, and a whole new era began.

* * *

"Congratulations, ma'am, it's a colt." The nurse said kindly as she gave the baby to her mother.

Lily sighed. "He's gorgeous."

"Like you." Her husband, Thundercolt, replied with a smile.

"I wonder why he isn't crying." She stated with a frown. "Maybe he will be strong, like you."

Thundercolt rolled his eyes. "Just because I was a royal guard, that doesn't make me special, cutie pie."

"But you are brave and strong." She smirked. "Our son will have your strength and my magic abilities."

Her husband nodded. "I noticed the horn." He shook his head. "I am afraid you will get him to learn magic as soon as we leave the hospital."

"Not yet, but as soon as he can, I will start teaching him."

The colt was ecstatic. "I can't wait to hear him talk, or asks us for a toy."

"Calm down." Now it was his wife's turn to roll her eyes. "We'll do that when the time comes."

"Can't wait for that time to come already." Thundercolt was bouncing on his hooves. "My son shall be a great colt! Soon, he will ask about the charm for the mares." He winked.

Once again, Lily rolled her eyes. _'Colts.'_

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the doctor came in, "Congratulations, dear Lily."

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor then frowned slightly. "Could I ask you a few questions?"

Thundercolt nodded, curiosity in his eyes, "Of course, what about?"

"Have you noticed strange phenomena during the pregnancy? Side effects to some of the herbs prescribed?"

"No." Lily shook her head. "Nothing out of the ordinary, why?"

"Just checking, routine." The doctor dismissed it warmly. "Now, are there any questions you would like to ask?"

The other colt in the room nodded. "Yes, why was my son born so serious?"

"Serious, you say?"

"Yes, he did not cry or made a sound when he was extracted from Lily's womb."

The doctor frowned, looking at the pegasus. "That is…. rare, if not shocking to hear. Are you sure that happened?"

"You can ask the nurse." Lily replied, smiling slightly. "My little Caesar will be a disciplined child."

Amused, Thundercolt looked at her. "Caesar?"

"Yes, Caesar Ironhoof." She stated proudly as she raised the little colt, who was sporting blue color with black on his fringe.

"That sounds good to me."

"Great, because I wasn't changing the name anyway."

On the other side of the room, the doctor chuckled at the young couple. "Well, I will put that incident you described about Caesar in my notes, and contact you if there is something important."

"Thank you."

Nodding, the doctor left. Thundercolt smirked. "So, my son will be disciplined? Soldier anypony?"

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes, this time dramatically. Her husband could be such a dork at times.

* * *

_Seven years later._

Caesar Ironhood had made great, fast strides in terms of walking and playing with toys. However, his parents noticed his lack of smiles. He was always serious, as if thinking carefully, analyzing. One such incident involved the young colt staring intently at a toy he had disliked. The next thing they knew, the toy was shattering, and the colt sported a smirk on his face. Of course, his father's response was praise him, much to Lily's chagrin.

Thundercolt and Lily were not alarmed, but they were worried that their young son was not going to be very social. Family and friends who came to visit with their children constantly told them that Caesar would be playing with his toys, alone, refusing any young colt or mare's presence close to him. That's when things became alarming.

As soon as Caesar started speaking, they only heard the basic, magic words of his. "Food," "toys," "sleepy," "thanks." He rarely spoke, and he only did when truly needed. The things they did know he liked were martial arts and magic. He was almost always found doing some weird looking battle stance or glowing his horn to continue practicing the magic his mother was teaching him. Of course, he started talking a lot more to his parents after he reached the age of five.

The most shocking thing, however, was his constant appetite. His metabolism was off the charts, and their doctor could not come with a possible explanation. The only thing he said was the fact that young Caesar was going to be a very strong colt, a strong unicorn. His father, Thundercolt, had also started teaching him military self-defense techniques. Caesar was ecstatic, well, as ecstatic as he could get, which meant talking about or practicing it.

One of the funniest yet curious things about him was when dealing with strangers. He would grunt and refuse to speak. Ponies would think he wasn't able to. He would smirk and speak a sentence before shutting up and refusing to speak again. His parents thought that was as close as he could get to joking.

"Caesar!" Lily called. "Come here, sweetie!"

She heard a grunt, eliciting a laugh from Thundercolt, who was just returning from work.

"Yes?" Caesar replied as he descended the stairs. "Is there something I can do for you, mother?"

The formal language that their son used always made them frown somewhat. But, since he always spoke to them, it was positive to a certain extent. Any other pony would be lucky enough to get a grunt from the young colt.

"Son." Thundercolt smiled. "You will start school next week."

Caesar scowled. "Why would I need formal education? You are training and teaching me how to read."

"Because it's where you learn, sweetie." Lily replied with an amused smiled. Were there any fillies who liked to go to school?

"Hn."

"And you will make friends." His father smiled warmly. "You can also get into contact with the mares, you know…"

Lily shrieked. "He is seven, you buffoon!"

"Oh, I was just encouraging the lad…"

Caesar fought the urge to smile. "Fine, I will go to school." He then smirked slightly. "On the sole condition that my training continues, yes?"

"Of course, son." His father replied. "Anything for our champ."

Nodding, Caesar spoke, "Is there anything else you need from me?"

"You want to come to your uncle's house?"

Not even a second later, Caesar vanished. Thundercolt laughed, "I agree whole heartily with him, no one can stand that colt."

"Oh shush." Lily scowled playfully. "I promised to see Rarity to continue with her magic education."

"Work will be very busy in the coming weeks." Thundercolt frowned. "Who will take care of Caesar?"

"Well, my brother…"

Her husband chuckled. "There is no way Caesar will spend time there. He will rather be lost somewhere, trust me."

Lily thought carefully, chewing on her lower lip. "What about Granny Smith? She is a lovely lady."

"Her grandchildren are well behaved and hardworking, just like our Caesar." Thundercolt nodded. "I agree."

"I will talk to her today, see if she is able to. We can pay, money is no issue as of now."

* * *

Young Caesar frowned as he saw the farm. "Is there a good reason as to why I will have to stay... here?" He sniffed.

"We told you, our jobs, cutie pie." His mother replied. "We will be very busy in the coming weeks, but we will be visiting you as much as we can."

"And how long will this be, mother?"

"About two weeks." She smiled. "I know you will miss me."

Caesar scoffed. "Where are my books and supplies?"

"You talk as if you are going to live by yourself." She chuckled. "Most of your books are already here. Granny Smith was kind enough to let you stay in a good room, so behave and do not cause trouble, okay?"

"Hn."

"Good, now please say hello to the family while I talk to Granny Smith."

Caesar rolled his eyes and walked towards the decadent house. The stench that came out was awful, and the young colt growled. "Such a dump."

"Mah house ain' a dump!"

Turning around, he saw a young mare, possibly his age, orange with a light yellow fringe. She was wearing a worn off hat, much to his chagrin.

"Hn."

"Whor' ya?"

The young colt became annoyed with her accent. _'Peasants.'_

"I asked ya a question!"

Growling, he stated, "Caesar."

Then, the young mare smiled. "Mah name is Applejack, nice meetin' ya!"

He scoffed. "Of course."

Applejack frowned. "You have a bad attitude."

"And you smell bad."

Finally, the orange mare growled. "Watch ya tongue!"

Caesar smirked. "Or else what?"

_Crack!_

The young colt's eyes widened. His hoof hurt. As soon as his vision turned straight, he saw Applejack looking at him with a scowl. That rascal…

"That'll teach ya to have some respect."

He refused to show pain, even though it hurt a lot. There was one thing he hated to show, and that was weakness. He was strong, only his parents were able to see through him, but no one else would.

"You…" Caesar growled. "When I'm done with you, I will-"

"I see you've met." Lily smiled. "Isn't she so pretty?" The mare went on to tickle Applejack, making her laugh.

Seeing this, Caesar growled, his possessive side showing. Lily smirked knowingly.

"As for you, my sweetie." She went on to hug him, "I will be here with your father next week to see you off to school."

"Hn." He blushed when he saw Applejack looking.

"I know you love these hugs, you can't fool me, Caesar."

The colt rolled his eyes but melted into the hug, taking in his mother's scent. "Hn."

"Be a good colt and behave, alright?" She looked sternly at him. "I do not want to hear ill of you."

"Yes, mother."

And with that, she gave him one last hug before leaving.

"I like yar mom." Applejack stated with a smile. "She's ah good mare."

"Hn."

"You ain' much of a talker, huh?"

He just looked at her, a small scowl on his face.

"Lemme show ya your room."

* * *

At school, Caesar was an outcast. He was constantly alone unless he was strictly ordered to be social with other ponies. That meant standing up, just observing his fellow classmates with a fierce, annoyed scowl. The only other pony he talked to was Applejack, and that was mostly because of arguments that settled with a yell from Applejack or a growl from Caesar.

Some older colts tried bullying Caesar, but he never paid attention to them. Once they tried to get physical, he counter attacked with the techniques his father taught him or the ones he found on the books they bought for him. It was amusing how, after dealing with two of those colts, they stopped even looking at him. They could not ambush him, since he was always in the open. His father always lectured him about it.

He did not care if other colts or mares were being bullied, it was not his business. Only his family mattered. However, that did not explain the fact that he was bothered when Applejack was harassed for being poor. He lived with them and knew they were not poor, just plain middle class. They were also humble, a virtue he neither liked nor disliked but one that his parents praised, so it was positive to him.

In one of these incidents he had to resort to violence to end it for good. One of the perpetrators was a colt he had beaten before.

"I would suggest you stop this at once." Caesar stated with a calculating look. "Your acts surprise me. There is no lower life than one who takes on weaker opponents simply because he can't take on better ones." He scoffed. "You are a shame to us all."

The other colt growled."What did you just say?"

"The truth." Caesar shrugged. "You are the poorest example of an earth pony, using your strength on ponies younger than you because you are simply a loser who most likely suffers from problems at home, perhaps?" The colt smirked. "Is mommy not cuddling too much with you?"

Now, Applejack knew Caesar was smart, but he was also using things he should not. He was being plain cruel now. Of course, she stopped from speaking, as she knew this colt deserved it. He had been harassing her for weeks now. It was simply outstanding and surprising seeing Caesar stand up for her. They were talking a bit more now, thanks to being constantly together at home.

The other pony growled and charged, only to get kicked in the face, landing roughly against the wall, where Caesar had already put his hoof on the colt's neck. "I would suggest you to stop harassing our fellow students before something bad happens, am I clear?"

The colt nodded.

"If I see you harassing Applejack again, I will personally see to it that you never walk properly for a while."

Gulping with glassy eyes, the bigger colt left the scene rapidly.

Applejack smiled, "Thank you, Caesar."

"Hn."

Before she could say anything else, he was already walking towards the classroom.

She shook her head and walked towards him. This time, he did not growl or made a sarcastic comment to keep her away. Caesar was an enigma, one she would like to put together. Of course, she also wanted a friend, and she knew he liked her honesty, as he had implied to it before, but she knew he wasn't one to praise others. Nightmare Moon would come back first rather than Caesar praising someone else.

* * *

"I heard ya saved mah sister from that rascal."

"Hn."

"Thank yah for that, Caesar."

The young colt nodded at Big McIntosh. Caesar had deep respect for the hard working colt, who was not much older than him and Applejack. Although he was quiet, he was smart and respected his privacy, something Caesar liked. If there was one thing he hated, was that his privacy was being suppressed. And that was not tolerated in the slightest.

Walking to his room, he saw Applejack giggling about something. Frowning, he walked towards her.

"Hey Caesar!" She greeted with a huge smile.

"Hn."

"Do ya wan' tah play?"

"What is it?"

"'s a game, silly!"

"I know it's a game." He growled. "I was asking about its content, its purpose."

She giggled. "Of cours'." Applejack proceeded to explain. "'s called Truth or Dare."

He nodded, and looked at her, as if waiting for her explanation.

"Yah have to say the truth or face a challenge."

_Challenge… _He smirked, never to back down from such thing. "I am interested in this… game."

"Great, let's do it!"

* * *

**I have tried to stay as much in character as possible. The first few chapters will deal with Vegeta/Caesar's childhood. His saiyan side has him consider some close people his pack, so his parents and Applejack are part of it, so he becomes overprotective of them instantly.**

**Also, his saiyan powers, like ki attacks and the like will be here but much later. As you saw, his metabolism is still there. One thing is certain, though, he is no mary sue. You saw how he can be hurt easily by someone like Applejack and the fact that later on, you will find that magic can seriously hurt him.**

**Lastly, I will put up a poll for pairings later on. I am not sure if it will be a small harem or just focused on one of the mares. It's up to you, people.**

**And again, I will consider it a crossover once Vegeta displays powers similar to it or another character comes from his realm/universe.**

**Use the review section to tell me which pairings you would like, maybe some ideas or just your opinion. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**While the response was kind of short, I like the fact that people still took some of their time and reviewed. That shows that I have done something right regarding this story. Please, enjoy this chapter and hope you review. I would like to know what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. Point me in the right direction! Enjoy.**

* * *

Caesar was satisfied with the recent turn of events regarding his temporary house. He considered Applejack an ally, and she was a good tool to rid of boredom. Of course, he used his training to rid of it and, at times, impress both Applejack and McIntosh with his abilities It was amusing to see them staring at him as if he was some kind of hero.

He scoffed. Who wanted to be a hero? All he wanted was to protect his family, recognition and, of course, the power he ultimately deserved.

"But what about friendship?" His mother had asked once.

The small colt laughed in her face. "Who needs friendship when you have a loyal family and power?"

His parents refused to speak to him for a few days after that incident, which both confused and angered him. Wasn't that the goal of a good ruler? A good general? Loyal to its people and use the necessary power to protect them? Friendships would be disregarded due to betrayal and the like.

Of course, he was also… curious about friendships. What if there was a way to make those friends loyal enough so that they could be more effective towards his plans? That was something he would like to try.

Applejack was a true testament of that. She respected his privacy, was eager to talk to him and he liked the fact that she was smart, so she could keep up with the things he liked to discuss. She showed particular interest in martial arts. In the first five days at the Sweet Apple Acres, it was also she could talk about.

There was also the fact that it was extremely peaceful outside. Even inside the house, there was peace. Without the noise inside Ponyville, Caesar was able to use a certain technique his mother had recommended in case of stress or something related to that. Meditation.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Applejack's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Time to go to school."

Caesar scowled. He was already up, gathering his thoughts, but well, he appeared asleep.

He grunted and got up, then descended on all fours to the floor, cracking his spine and hooves.

"Ugh, ah hate that sound!" The orange mare complained as she stood close to the door.

"Then cover your ears!" Caesar snapped.

"Ugh!" She huffed and went to the kitchen.

The young colt immediately smelled apple pie, making his mouth water slightly. Grandma Smith sure made the best pies in the whole of Equestria. She was also a good mare, and he respected her fully because of it.

As soon as he made his way to the kitchen, she smiled at him. "Hey cutie, sleep well?"

"Hn."

"Excellent! Now dear, would yah like som' pie?"

"More like twenty." Applejack snorted, earning a fierce glare of the colt.

"Oh, I know he is of big appetite, so I have stocked well."

Caesar nodded at her, his face blank.

When he received his food, he said, "Thank you, Granny Smith."

"Oh yah are such a gentle colt!"

Applejack pretended to gag, and Caesar shot a smirk in her direction.

The old mare shook her head at their antics. "Alright! Finish up, school is waiting for yah!"

* * *

"….so Princess Celestia banished her sister and saved Equestria from being eternally dark. This was a very important point in pony history. Any questions, fillies?"

Caesar had tuned out the teacher by the time she began talking about Princess Celestia. It's not that it wasn't interesting, but he had already read about it, so it made it repetitive. Stealing a glance, he saw Applejack paying close attention. He rolled his eyes.

"Now, let us see if you were paying attention to my lecture." She looked at the class sternly. "Alright, let's start with Applejack."

She looked at her teacher right away. "Ma'am?"

"What was the original name of Nightmare Moon before being banished?"

"Princess Luna, ma'am."

"Good, ten points on your next test, sweetie."

The class began murmuring, some throwing insults. "Poor," "know it all," "teacher's pet." Caesar's ears were picking some of these things, and he could not help but scowl. How dare they? She was just being a good student. What was their excuse to behave so horribly?

"Caesar Ironhoof?"

"Hn."

The teacher smiled, knowing how this student behaved. "How long ago did the war between Celestia and Nightmare Moon take place?"

"There is no estimation, it was too long ago." Came his monotone response.

"Correct!" She beamed at him. "Ten points on your next test."

Caesar rolled his eyes. Some students saw that and giggled. They knew he wasn't the teacher's pet for sure and never got involved unless called upon. He could be an exile, but he was "cool" in that sense. Not to mention the fact that he was the only one to stand up to the upper years. Indeed, they wondered why he only liked to spend time with Applejack.

The teacher continued reigning in her tyranny, calling out those students that failed to answer correctly, while praising those that were close to the answer or got it completely. Caesar was bored out of his mind and eagerly waited for lunch so he could devour those seven delicious pies given to him by Granny Smith. That lady was amazing.

Suddenly, much to his happiness, the bell rang. "Alright fillies, please exit through the door carefully and enjoy your lunch!"

Immediately, Applejack made her way towards Caesar, who was waiting by the door patiently.

"Can we sit together for lunch?"

"Hn."

"Thank you." She whispered.

Caesar understood. She did not get harassed anymore, thanks to him he guessed, but she liked his presence, so they could talk or at least be in companion silence. The colt did not put buts or ifs, she was good enough to have alongside him. She deserved it, too.

Once they sat on a bench and began eating, did Applejack open her mouth, "Ah would like to learn those fancy moves of yours."

The colt stared at her for a bit before continuing to devour his pie. As he finished, he stared at her again, but this time with a calculating look. "You will need to keep up, train every single day."

"Ah do it."

"You will also meditate so you don't get snappy all the time."

Applejack rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yes, ah do it."

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Did I stutter?"

She laughed and saw how the colt had the shadow of a smirk on his face. Some in the school said he was as cold as a rock, but she knew, deep down, he was warm, probably warmer than most of the other fillies.

"Well, today marks yah first week at mah house!" She smiled. "We should celebrate!"

"Training will do." He smirked. "Are you up for the challenge?"

"Yah can bet yar fringe ah am!"

Nodding, he continued with his lunch, just as she did with her sandwich. For the rest of the period, they enjoyed the silence and watched as their fellow students played. The teacher smiled at their direction. She was satisfied that Caesar had made a friend after so long.

* * *

"You have to kick the tree as hard as you can." Caesar began, "Strength is important but above all, a keen mind is the most important trait of a mighty warrior."

Applejack nodded slowly and began practicing, kicking the three with her right and left hooves. For five hours, both were just outside the farm, training. Big McIntosh shook his head slowly, his mouth wide open. He could not believe this little colt was that versed in those kinds of fancy techniques.

_Might explain tha fact that he defended Applejack at school. _He thought with a small smile.

"Am I doing well?"

Caesar smirked and said, "You are decent."

"Decent?" She shrieked. "Ah think am good enough!"

"Then why do you ask me if you know you are good at it?" He countered, with the same maddening smirk on his face.

She growled. "Ugh, yah are… so… so… annoying!"

The colt chuckled. "Just keep up with your training, mare."

"Mah name is Applejack, how many times do ah have to say it?"

"Hasn't been enough, it seems."

Big McIntosh fought the urge to laugh out loud after hearing their banter. It was funny how their friendship usually depended on snapping and arguing. Yet, anypony could see that they had developed a very close bond.

The red colt then smiled slowly. Caesar kept lecturing that a warrior needed a keen mind. Had he been starting those arguments to see if Applejack was fast enough to retort? Nah, he may be smart, but he was just a small colt, nonetheless. It was working, however. Finally, he guessed that Caesar kept making arguments to get a raise out of her. The colt seemed satisfied each and every time she snapped at him.

For another three hours, they kept training, with Applejack changing her routine to do pushups while Caesar meditated after having been training alongside his orange colored friend.

It was obvious for Big McIntosh that his little sister had found a loyal companion. Taking a glance at that colt, he saw for the first time how he had a strong looking horn, with a deep, almost dark blue color on his body. His eyes were a steely onyx, which was… rare to say the least. He had heard Applejack mention that Caesar's eyes were strange, in a good way. His fringe was the most intriguing part. Very, very black.

"Hey, mare." Caesar called, "It is time to go inside, move your butt, fast."

The mare in question groaned. "Coming."

As they trotted together towards the farm, she asked, "You do this every single day?"

"Hn."

"No matter, I will keep up."

Turning his head, he smirked. This Applejack was truly, shockingly, something else.

"You better keep the end of your bargain." He commented, then smirked when she scowled and ran after him.

"Ah show ya mah bargain!"

* * *

Caesar scowled as his parents took him to visit Rarity, the young mare and magic apprentice of his mother. He did not say it out loud, but he hated sharing his parents with anyone else. He would put no resistance if it was Applejack and her family; they were exempted from that rule. However, since it was his mother's job to teach, he wouldn't raise the issue. Unless it was duly required.

As soon as his parents left with the other two bumbling fools he presumed were the parents of the mare in question towards a long, fine looking table, he went to take a seat at a sofa close to the door, ready and eager to leave. He was looking forward to continue his training sessions with Applejack. They were the high point of the day for him. He would never admit that, though.

"Hello darling." He heard a soft, elegant voice to his left.

Turning, he saw a young mare, his age, staring at him with wide, blue eyes and a bright smile. She had a white color and her fringe was a kind of violent. She displayed and screamed royalty, which only helped to annoy Caesar even more.

"Hn." He grunted and nodded very slightly in her direction.

Rarity frowned. "Hey, are you able to talk, dear?"

He scowled. "Only when it is truly needed."

Gasping, the young mare narrowed her eyes. "So, am I someone unimportant to you?"

"You guessed right."

"Ugh, how dare you!" She growled. "Why do you hate me?"

Caesar shrugged. "I don't hate you, I simply don't care what you want or think."

"Well… at least you are honest."

"Hn."

Silence descended on the young lings. Caesar took a glimpse at his parents, as they were seating and laughing with the other two fools. They were most likely discussing the pay arrangements of Rarity, her lessons to be exact. His mother was a very good teacher, he had to admit, but maybe he was being bias. However, the fact that Rarity's family had hired her spoke of praise and excellence in that profession. He was proud of his parents, to say the least.

His father was an excellent merchant, and always fought for the best deals. From what he heard them discuss, it seemed his father's business was doing rather well thanks to the trade routes being paved between Ponyville and the capital of the kingdom.

The other mare, much to his dismay, began babbling about some beauty dresses and how being in contact with the fashion world was extremely important. Caesar pretended to be listening in order to not incur the wrath of his mother later on if the mare started weeping. Seriously…..

"….and one has to care for the body too! To appear dashing, you know?"

"Hn."

Rarity smiled. "You are the first to pay attention to these kinds of lectures of mine."

The colt rolled his eyes in response, and then put his head on the warm pillow. Within minutes, he started snoring, quite loudly.

Amused, the mare right next to him put a blanket on him. That action did not go unnoticed by Caesar.

Finally, after another hour of useless talk, his parents woke him up and left the rather elegant house. Caesar admitted, inside his mind, that Rarity was nice, generous even, but her fashion ranting and constant nagging was extremely tiring, as his head screamed of it. He needed to meditate, as soon as possible.

* * *

"How was Rarity, champ?" His father smirked at his direction as they trotted towards Sweet Apple Acres.

Caesar looked at his father and raised an eyebrow, "She was decent enough."

The response to that comment was laughter. His mother chuckled somewhat. What was wrong with his parents now? Maybe some kind of sickness got to them because of talking to the other two bumbling idiots?

He hoped that wasn't the case. His parents were what he was training for, the desire to protect them in case something bad happened. You never knew, not even Equestria was always going to be peaceful. Something, deep inside him, screamed that training was needed to protect his family and close ones. He would always answer that call, no matter what.

"Granny Smith has said you have been obedient and courteous, Caesar."

"Hn."

His mother smiled. "Your birthday is in a few weeks, but we would like to give you this now."

Raising an eyebrow, he watched as his mother got a book out of her bag. It was titled 'Rising Magician: Volume I.' "This is the best book to learn spells at a young age. I heard Princess Celestia assigns them to the students at the capital."

"And, we know how much you like magic." His father smiled warmly and gave him a hug. "Just another week and you will go back home, Caesar, I know you miss it."

Caesar just nodded, his face blank, but his onyx colored eyes showed a ray of happiness. Lily loved seeing that.

"Alright, keep up with the training, sweetie, because next week, we will start with more spells."

"Hn."

The young colt knew this book had to be extremely expensive, so he decided that pleasing his parents would be best, for now.

"Thank you for this gift, I won't disappoint you." There, with that, he knew his parents would be content.

He did not expect, however, a strong hug from both. A group hug, more like it. It completely took him by surprise, to say the least.

"We will see you later, champ." His father ruffled his fringe softly before stepping back.

Lily smiled warmly, her eyes glassy. "I am proud of you, for making a new friend in Applejack." After hearing a grunt behind her, she chuckled. "_We_ are so proud of you, Caesar."

Lifting his head proudly, he smirked at his mother. "Thank you, mother." He nodded at the other colt. "Father."

She shook her head, amused at his show of pride. "We will see you next week."

And with that, his parents left Sweet Apple Acres.

Caesar watched them leave with a soft smile on his face. It became a frown as soon as he heard Applejack's voice.

"Awww, yah are so cute."

"Don't you have anything else to do, mare? Besides spying on me?"

Applejack laughed, a pretty smile on her face. "I love bothering yah, that's why."

"Hn."

"Seriously, yah are a great colt, yah treat your parents with such respect and yah are kind to them too."

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "Of course, it is my duty as their son and only heir to venerate them."

She smiled warmly. "Come on, let us go do some training, yah?"

Caesar nodded, a small smirk on his face. "Today you learn high punches, better be prepared, mare."

Applejack gulped.

* * *

"My parents felt that I should attend school." Rarity spoke with her usual elegant voice. "So, I joined you two this year, isn't it fun?"

Caesar groaned loudly, earning a chuckle from Applejack and a glare from Rarity.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because you are annoying."

"Why?"

The colt snorted as lunch period continued. "Because you keep talking about useless trivia, like your dresses and fashion, completely idiotic."

Applejack frowned. "That is enough, Caesar."

They both saw the mare at the point of tears. "You hate me, don't you?" She asked, her lip quivering.

Caesar rolled his eyes. "I told you, I do not hate you, I only find your incessant babbling completely useless."

"Fine!" She snapped. "What do you want me to talk about?"

"Hn." He grunted as he continued devouring his lunch. "Anything other than your fashion nonsense."

And so, Rarity and Applejack descended into talking about, well, apples. Rarity praised the other mare's family work on them, saying they never disappointed with flavor and always looked forward to eating them.

Everything was well until Applejack invited Rarity to her farm. Caesar was going to protest, but a fierce glare from Applejack stopped him, completely. The nerve….

However, he ran with extreme luck this time. Rarity was needed for a family gathering. Thank Princess Celestia and any other deity around for that….

"I don't understand, why do you treat Rarity like that?" Applejack asked him with a frown as they made their way to the farm alongside Big McIntosh. "She never does anything to you!"

"Because her babbling is annoying to me." He shrugged. "You talk about good trivia, debate and argue with me, which is satisfying for my mind."

Big McIntosh smirked at that comment.

"And Rarity doesn't?" The orange filly asked.

Caesar snorted. "All she does is babble, never lets you talk unless you say dress and fashion, along with please."

In the end, Applejack laughed but continued to argue with Caesar about his… less than satisfactory conduct. Fine, if she wanted him to be positive about that mare, he would simply leave them be. Like he needed them!

He did not dare to admit, but he was jealous of Rarity and how she was being able to pull Applejack to a friendship with her. How dare that princess cut his friendship ties?

No matter, it was Applejack's choice, not his. He would leave them be and sit away so they could chat about their idiotic topics while he enjoyed some peace…

* * *

Applejack frowned as Caesar sat far away from them. She was shocked when he looked at her and scowled. What was wrong with him? What did she do to anger him so much? Was it something she said earlier in the day?

"What happened to Caesar?" Rarity asked, concern in her voice. "He doesn't seem happy."

He never did seem happy, but to sit far away from her? Applejack needed to find out what was the problem before it grew out of proportions. Her best friend was acting weird, and a solution was needed as soon as possible. She excused herself from Rarity and started walking.

Tentatively, almost with caution, she approached him, "Caesar?"

"Hn."

"What are ya doing here?"

He stared at her, and then his eyes moved towards Rarity. "Aren't you going to babble with the Princess of the Fashion World about useless topics?"

After staring at him for a few seconds, she gasped slightly._ Ah… _She understood, perfectly. Applejack smiled. "Caesar, are you jealous?"

The colt scoffed. "Jealous of what?"

"Yah know what ah am talking about." She shook her head with a smile and gave him a strong hug, taking him off guard. "Rarity may be a good friend, but yah will always be mah best friend."

Those words… seemed to satisfy him. Deep inside, that colossal urge to protect his close ones ceased, for the moment.

"Hn."

"Alright, grumpy, let's go sit back with Rarity."

He silently obeyed. Today had been important for him. Caesar always thought he would never do it, but now he had to. He had learned to share, and Applejack was… worth that sacrifice, even if it pained him to do so.

* * *

Walking towards the store, Caesar thought of the recent turn of events. Rarity seemed a nice enough mare, and after a few days, she was decent enough in his opinion.

The training with Applejack was paying off. He felt stronger, and she could feel that Applejack was also way stronger than before. The fact that she enjoyed training made him realize that having a sparring partner was most excellent for his goal.

His stay at Sweet Apple Acres would end in three days, though. As disappointed as he felt, he… missed his parents, as much as he hated to admit it. Of course, there was no doubt that he would keep visiting Applejack… he needed to see how she was keeping up with her training, after all. It also gave him a good enough excuse to continue arguing with her. It never failed to entertain him.

"Hello!" A bubbly, high pitched voice sounded. "You are new in town, right? No, I am new, how silly!"

Caesar saw a pink filly mare, probably his age, bouncing on her hooves, smiling at him. "I am Pinkie Pie, I love parties, and they are amazing. You should come to my house next week; I will make a huge party, since I am new in town! My parents are kind of mad for being like this, but I still say that laughing and partying are the way to go and live happy!"

The young colt was completely shocked. How… how could this mare babble so much? The capacity on her lungs… must have been amazing. Slowly, he stepped back, shocked, confused, afraid and annoyed, all at the same time.

"You must totally come, it will be fun and there will be cake, and balloons, and music and tons, tons, tons of food!"

While the food part sounded tempting, Caesar was literally afraid of this pony. She seemed… insane, not in touch with reality, perhaps?

"I will also invite all other fillies! It will be fun. I already invited Applejack, and she said that you were on your way to the store, so I came here to look for you! I was so lucky to see you!"

…_TRAITOR!._ His mind screamed at Applejack. While she probably did not know this pink menace was going to drive him insane, retaliation would still take place.

But… she was going to the party then. Wait a second, when did she go to Sweet Apple Acres? He just came from there and he saw no one entering. This pony was sure fast then… or maybe she was having a delusional trip regarding Applejack?

"So, are you coming or not?" She smiled prettily at him, her eyes shining.

"No." He replied flatly.

And with that, he turned and began walking towards the store. What he did not know was that when Pinkie Pike frowned, things would not turn to be great.

This is when Caesar learned his second lesson. Never attempt to deny Pinkie Pie.

And he would pay dearly for it.

* * *

**Vegeta/Caesar is slowly learning friendship lessons as his childhood goes. One thing is certain, he will still be learning a lot by the time Twilight comes to the picture. Do not worry, he will also meet the other ponies. A highlight will be Rainbow Dash. You will see. Anyway, any other suggested pairings? Perhaps some ideas you want to share? Tell me in the reviews section. Don't miss the next chapter, Caesar/Vegeta vs Pinkie Pie! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all, welcome to the newest chapter of this crossover. First of all, Merry Christmas! Hope you are having a great time with your family, friends and anyone else you appreciate. You have my best wishes and hope you have a great day! Hope you also enjoy this chapter, as a Christmas gift I wrote it about two days ago but didn't post it since I did not find time. Now that I do, here you go!**

**As always, I would appreciate the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

Caesar felt afraid. He hated that emotion, but now it kept lingering all around his mind. Turning around, he saw nothing except a few merchants, who nodded at his direction. He sighed, he was safe. For now….

After he had ditched that insufferable pink menace, she had started stalking him. For more than an hour, she pursued him relentlessly. If Caesar was not so angered at the situation, he could have offered praise to her insistence and mysterious power. Things seemed to go right whenever she tried something.

In addition, physics did not count for her. It astounded him, left the colt completely shocked. Surely, this could be an enemy worth fighting in the future? He scoffed. Of course not; she was an idiot who wanted him to go to her forsaken pity party. He had no time for that. Right now, his days were counted at the farm, so he needed to give a few lessons to Applejack in order for her to train alone. However, she looked insanely powerful… and that gave him the creeps.

This move would ensure that she grew in strength and made her a great sparring partner in the foreseen future. There was no doubt that Applejack was extremely strong for her age by now. Big Mac commented during one of the meals that he was going to retire soon if his sister and Caesar continued at this pace. Caesar could not help but smirk at that.

Finally, he arrived at the farm. Big McIntosh shot him a look, one that asked what the apple buck was going on. Indeed, Caesar kept scowling, and let out a growl as soon as he made it to the doorstep.

"Hn." Caesar grunted. "There is a pink menace turning the town upside down, you have been warned."

And with that, Caesar proceeded to go inside the house with the eggs Granny Smith had asked for.

The big red colt just shook his head slowly. _What the buck was hay is he talking 'bout?_

Caesar opened the door to Applejack's room with a fierce scowl set on his face. "I demand an explanation regarding a pink moron stalking me!"

Giggling, Applejack said, "So, ah see yah have met Pinkie Pie?"

"Hn."

"And?"

The colt snorted. "Next time you pull a stunt like this, I will retaliate."

Applejack glared at him. "Ah was just tryin' to send another potential friend to ya!"

"I don't need morons as friends."

The mare's glare intensified. "So, am ah a moron now?"

"It's not my problem that you consider yourself one, mare."

With a smirk, he slowly trotted away, already sensing his friend growling and throwing a tantrum in her room. That was enough of a lesson learned for his friend. He needed to meditate now, as the day had been arduous, especially with the pink moron stalking at a relentless pace.

* * *

Caesar watched, amused, as Applejack and Big Mac chatted about the recent season, which had been more than astounding to them. Their parents were going to be proud, it seemed.

As that thought came to mind, Caesar frowned. Where were their parents? Surely, they should be here helping with the crops? Big Mac was good, but he needed a lot help but never asked for any. Maybe he was waiting for Applejack to grow more and then help in the future?

"Mare." Caesar called, "Where are your parents?"

Big Mac smiled. "They are takin' a vacation."

"Hn, surely, they shouldn't be taking a break with all the work that is to be done in this place."

"Yah want to help?"

Caesar's face was blank. "Hn."

"Well, yah can start by takin' the apples down from tha trees."

Of course… this could be beneficial to his training indeed. And, he felt a sort of… debt towards his new pack members.

"Ah will join ya!"

The young colt nodded and began trotting towards the section that screamed for attention. Big Mac was focusing on the east, so the west would do. Two young fillies would be enough.

As soon as he started kicking with his back legs, Caesar smirked. Yes, this was a good exercise. Maybe doing this every day after that school would be enough to sate his appetite of training.

"Are ya sure we will do good here?"

"Hn."

Applejack glared at her brother in the distance, who was looking at them with amusement. "He is prolly laughing at ya."

"It must be at you, since all you do is whine and not do an ounce of work."

The orange mare growled and joined his exercises by taking on another tree. Smirking, Caesar continued his 'chores.'

After four hours, with the sun setting down in the horizon, Big Mac called it a day. He was looking forward to see the work of the two younglings.

"So, how did y'all do?"

Caesar nodded at the section they worked on. "Thirty trees are complete, we are missing one last section close to the fence. At this pace, we will complete this chore tomorrow morning."

Big Mac shot him an incredulous look. "Ah gotta see that for mahself."

Shrugging, the young colt shot his friend a look. "I'm hungry, I demand nourishment."

"Yah always do, silly." She shook her head. "Come on, ah am sure Granny made some great dinner."

"Hn."

With the two leaving, Big Mac trotted to the western section of the plantation. His green eyes widened. Caesar was not lying at all. They were missing a very small section close to the fence. He shook his head slowly. That training… it must be doing miracles to the younglings. While he was not over fourteen, those two did work faster than he did.

"Ah shoulda asked Applejack about that darn training with Caesar."

* * *

Caesar had not even stepped into the house when something tackled him. In retaliation, he turned and launched a ferocious kick, which only caught air. Shocked, he turned around, and growled loudly at seeing the one thing that he both dreaded and feared. He slowly made his way towards the door.

"Hey! I have been looking for you, but since Applejack knew you, I assumed you were here, so I came here to tell you that my part-"

Caesar snarled and hurriedly closed the door in the pony's face. The nerve of that idiot, to touch him, to… to… tackle him as if he was some kind of animal! But her voice, her antics, it was simply damnation times the whole universe combined. He was seriously famished; he worked hard, only to be harassed by that poor excuse of a mare. The evil being was still talking the door, as if it was listening to its diabolical party plans. Insanity was a word perfectly fit for that pink menace.

He sighed. Meditation would do, but first… "Hey mare!" He called. Seeing Applejack descending the stairs he suppressed the urge to smirk. "Somepony is looking for you outside."

As soon as she started walking to the door, he shot past her and locked himself in his room.

Caesar smirked evilly when he heard her scream, "CAESAR!"

Just music to his ears. Applejack could say the pink menace was a friend in the works all the she wanted. He knew his best friend could not stand her at all.

Oh, revenge was sweet, even if he had done it twice that day.

* * *

For the next two days, it was hell for Caesar. First of all, Applejack had refused to speak to him, unless she deemed it important, which was either to scream at him for doing something poorly or to order him around. He was getting tired of it. It was his last day and his friend was being a total idiot.

Then, of course, Pinkie Pie had resumed her incessant yet physics-defying offensive. Caesar was very close to beat her up on the spot, but between his mother's and Applejack's wrath, he did not want to risk his life more than he should. Moreover, the diabolical pink being was extremely powerful. She could dodge his best kicks and was extremely fast. Surely, a fight with her could be both embarrassing and dangerous for him. In the end, he did the impossible.

"FINE!" He had shouted. "I will go to your bucking party!"

He caved in, surrendering part of his pride and dignity in the process. Of course, he had tried to fight an attrition war, just like he had read numerous times in the books his father provided him. It only created a dent in the end of all.

"YES!"

All the stalking and defying physics had paid off, it seemed. Caesar was shocked that as soon as she heard him say yes, she left.

However, just before she doubled in the corner of the street, she turned around, smiled and shouted, "You should smile more often!"

"Hn." Caesar scowled. "I am not a moron like you."

If that mare thought that, just because he had called of the incessant and terrible conflict, that he was willing to change to a moronic attitude, she was wrong. Caesar would rather play hide and seek or some stupid, childish game with Applejack rather than look like an idiot every single day.

She giggled and continued to trot away, much to Caesar's relief. Finally, he had gotten rid of the greatest foe in his life. Hm, maybe with the proper training…

Caesar's eyes widened. Why bother training that menace and make her even more powerful? Only an insane pony would do that. He wasn't going to start an apocalypse in Equestria. No, that plan was only if she was needed against a terrible foe, and as a last resort too.

He turned his head and walked towards the farm, on his last day. Caesar scowled as he remembered the lack of speaking from his friend. Seriously, two pranks and she was completely mad. She had done more humiliation and pranks to him than anyone, and he did not complain. Well, at least not like that…

"HELP!"

That was Applejack's voice. Caesar immediately ran from where the voice had come from. He heard a growl and his friend screaming in despair. He had to get there in time, fast. The growl sounded completely feral, and the young colt's eyes widened, fear for his friend overcoming his senses.

_So, this is what friendship and loyalty are like?_

He nodded to himself and finally arrived to the scene. It was at the far corner of the western crops section. As soon as he took the scene, he growled low.

There was a giant wolf trying desperately to get to Applejack, who was up in the tree, tears of despair on her face. Caesar found it within himself that he hated seeing his friend like that. So defenseless, so unprotected and vulnerable. He took a step, a fierce scowl on his face.

"HEY!" The wolf turned towards the new pony. "Step away, you beast!"

Assuming a battle stance, Caesar prepared himself to be attacked, but the wolf disregarded him as if he was nothing and jumped, this time with enough luck to bite Applejack's foreleg. She let out a painful scream.

Caesar went berserk. Letting out a howl of rage, his horn brightened and from it, came out a light blue orb of energy. It was considerably big, going so fast it went right through the wolf, killing it instantly in the blink of an eye. The predator hit the ground unceremoniously and Caesar ran towards his friend, who was crying and screaming his name. He did not even see how that orb of energy had created a huge hole on the animal. The smell of burned flesh lingered in the air.

As soon as he helped her get down, silent due to the fact that he was in shock, she threw her hoofs around his neck and cried, hiding her face in his neck. He was taken off guard, but assumed the recent turn of events had given her a traumatic piece of mind.

Deciding to follow his mother's teachings, he started cooing the mare, much to his chagrin and annoyance. However, that chagrin turned to relief as her sobs ceased. He sighed in relief when he heard soft snores. He then remembered what he was going to do next.

_Big Mac, I have to get him._

As he trotted away with his friend on his back, he did not notice a pair of eyes widening in his direction. She frowned as she saw the wolf and shook her head, sick that she was glad the predator was dead but relieved nopony got injured too badly.

* * *

"What in the name of Celestia happened?" Big Mac hurriedly went after Caesar, who carried his sister on his back.

Caesar sighed. "It was a wolf, it attacked her on the corner of the ranch, in the western side."

"What?" Big Mac screamed, which was extremely rare for him to do so. "A wolf here?"

"Hn." Caesar then turned towards Applejack, who was sound asleep on his back. "I demand medical assistance immediately."

"Oh, whah… yah, of course!" Big Mac took Applejack, put her on his back and immediately started running towards the hospital in town. "Come on, let's go!"

He did not need to be told twice. Caesar ran too, his eyes staring at his friend and her bleeding foreleg. Caesar did not voice it, but his concerns skyrocketed and became fear when he saw Applejack being bitten. That was loyalty then, just as he thought of when he ran towards her direction.

Caesar was also asking himself just what in tarnation was that blue orb of energy that he shot? It was not magic, from what he could see, it was far more powerful in a sense. Hm, maybe it was some kind of magic, one that only works in moments of distress and outright anger? His mother needed to know, since she was well versed in the arts of magic.

He remembered how angry and afraid he was, letting out a scream that was probably heard all the way to the far corners of town. Only the moron of Big Mac did not, it seemed. Maybe the idiot was asleep.

No matter, his friend needed medical attention, and he also needed to see if she was going to be alright.

* * *

"Do not worry." The doctor smiled. "This filly is strong, she will be alright."

"What are her injuries? Is there some ointment needed for the bites she took?" Caesar asked.

Both Big Mac and the doctor blinked at the young colt. "No, kiddo. She just got it cleaned and now must rest."

"What 'bout school doc?" The red colt asked. "Should she go or no?"

"I think she should take tomorrow off, just to let her rest."

The doctor then turned towards Caesar. "What happened to the wolf by the way?"

Caesar shrugged. "It ran away, why?"

"We need to secure the town and have some police officers chase away the rest of the pack, wolves always travel in those."

The young colt nodded in understanding, but his mind was ablaze. He should hide the darn wolf somewhere. If they found out he was the one that killed it, there could be trouble for his parents, for Applejack and himself.

Big Mac smiled proudly at Caesar. "Yah saved mah sister twice now, thank yah."

"Hn."

The red colt shook his head amusingly and nodded at the room. "Go right ahead, she is expecting yah."

Nodding, Caesar opened the door and found himself fighting the urge to smile when Applejack turned to see him. She smiled warmly.

She broke the silence, "There is mah hero." Her voice was strong, assuring. He sighed in relief, but the anger was still there. What the buck was she doing, being all alone far away from the farm?

Caesar rolled his eyes and trotted in her direction. "Anypony would have done the same, mare."

"Tha' is not true and yah know it, Caesar."

"Hn."

Applejack narrowed her eyes slightly. "Say, what the buck was that blue thing that came out of yar horn?"

The young colt sighed. "I do not know, it is… difficult to say. I know it was some kind of energy magic, but it did not feel… normal." _It felt too strong and powerful. _He added as an afterthought. "Do not mention this to anyone." Caesar looked at her very seriously, his steely eyes set on hers.

"Alright." She shrugged with a smile. "Yah saved me, after all."

A blush tainted his cheeks. He turned away and scoffed, his chin held high. "Hn."

Applejack rolled her eyes in amusement. Then, she frowned. "Look Caesar, ah am sorry for mah attitude these last few days."

"It was unbearable to say the least."

She turned and saw him showing a blank face. Tears started forming in her eyes but then, she saw amusement in his eyes. Those were the doors to his soul, it seemed.

Smirking, she said casually, "And here ah thought Caesar the Great was going to lecture me about being alone…" Her joking ceased as she gulped when his eyes turned an angry onyx. He looked so angry, so... wild.

"I do not need to lecture you, mare." He growled. "But I find myself entitled to tell you that it is foolish to be alone, far away from the farm and stupidly thinking you don't need anypony's help!"

Applejack looked away, embarrassed.

"You need to stop these childish acts at once!" He admonished, his voice hard. "The next time you are upset, take it out by training close to the house, not working far away from the farm like a lonely moron!"

She bit her lip, close to crying.

"Do I make myself clear?" Caesar snarled. Hearing no response, he pressed on. "Do I?"

"Yah." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Good." He started walking away, but stopped. "I did not lecture you to make you feel like an idiot, you already were by risking your life. I only did it to make sure you are safe next time."

Applejack looked up in surprise but found the door already closing, with the young colt gone.

Despite the mess she got herself into and the slight pain on her foreleg, Applejack smiled warmly. Her best friend cared, he cared a lot.

* * *

Caesar was glad he told his friend what he thought of her childish, moronic behavior. Big Mac had explained to him that he was out delivering apples to local stores. Caesar's glare lessened, but only slightly. Big Mac was already thinking of the young colt as a little brother, since Caesar was so overprotective of his little sister.

After exiting the hospital, Caesar made his way to the farm, where he would likely meditate to leave this stressful day behind. Celestia knew he would rather be screaming his lungs out at Applejack for being such an idiot, but his recent outburst was more than enough. She needed some discipline. That made him wonder about her parents…

Before turning to the road that made its way towards the farm, he caught movement from the corner of his eye in nearby bushes. The doctor had said something about the possibility of angry wolves roaming the place. Immediately, he turned and straightened his body.

He growled out, "Come out, you beast."

There was an "eep" kind of sound that made him raise an eyebrow. Slowly, a small yellow mare stepped out of the bushes, her face hidden behind her mane. What the buck was going on now?

Caesar sighed and shook his head. "What do you want?"

She did not make a sound, hiding even more behind her pink mane. Seriously? Can anyone be more of a coward?

"I..saw you… with the wolf." She whispered.

Raising an eyebrow again, Caesar smirked. "And what do you want to do about it? The thing is dead, gone."

The mare snapped her head up, a frown on her face. "Not all the animals deserve that fate. There are good wolves."

"It was a beast." Caesar told her coldly. "I don't have anything against animals, but those that try to hurt those… those… " He stuttered the words. "Close to me… will pay."

"But.."

Caesar growled. "It was a filthy beast that deserved it, what do you want to do about it?"

Seeing that she was not going to say anything else, he shook his head. "Pathetic, hiding behind that mane and squeaking won't do you any good, mare."

Suddenly, however, he was pushed by a hoof. It was stronger than he thought. "The nerve of you!" She shrieked. "First you kill an animal, then you judge me! Do you even know me?" She shouted.

"Stop this at once!" Caesar screamed. "That wolf deserved it and you are the one manhandling me, cease this erratic behavior immediately!"

Once she stopped, the colt growled at her. "Now, what do you want? So I can go home already."

"I... I'm sorry." The tears forming in her eyes made Caesar groan. "It's just that, I love animals and.. and.. killing them is not good, not good at all." She shook her head at him.

Taking a deep breath before he blew up at the ignorant mare, he said, "I understand your fascination with animals, but those that aim at hurting a friend or family of mine are my enemies." He then smirked at her direction. "However, I see you are not much of a coward, after all. Some training would do you good, but you are probably too focused on helping those beasts from the forest."

Blushing, the yellow mare smiled weakly. "Thank you for the compliment… I guess." She then smiled fully now. "My name is Fluttershy, I recently moved here from Cloudsdale."

"Hn." He nodded at her, his face guarded. "Caesar Ironhoof."

"I am looking forward to talk to both you and your friend better next time."

"Hn."

Fluttershy took that as her cue to leave, so she waved as she headed home, flying.

She sure was shy and pathetic looking, but she was strong. Caesar was impressed with her anger, it could move mountains, literally. Her screaming had the power of the deepest fire pits of an active volcano about to erupt. Caesar didn't like the fact that she hid behind her mane but sure did like that, in her anger, she could do some damage. A good contact for the future, as training would do good to that mare.

Smirking, he arrived to the farm, ready to meditate and plan before departing home the next day.

* * *

"Well, ah guess yah had a good time here, huh?" Applejack smiled at her best friend, who was patiently waiting for his parents at the porch.

He nodded, his eyes fixed on the road ahead of the farm. "Hn."

"Ah wish yah could stay longer."

Caesar snorted. "Mare, you are talking as if I am leaving town."

"Ah am used to yah living here, that's all." She replied with a bashful smile.

"Hn."

"Will yah visit often?"

The colt smirked. "If I don't, then who will supervise your training? Do not forget that you are still my _apprentice_."

Applejack smiled warmly, a knowing look on her face. "Course, Caesar."

"Make sure you are close to your brother at all times when I am not here, mare."

Just as she was about to retort, Thundercolt and Lily arrived, big smiles on their faces.

"Champ!" The pegasus screamed. "Finally!"

Caesar shook his head, slightly scowling. "And he claims he was in the military."

His best friend smiled. "They love yah, Caesar."

The colt snorted. "As if I wasn't aware."

Applejack watched, with happiness, his best friend's touching moment with his parents. His blush and roll of eyes when his mother nuzzled his nose with hers. Thundercolt laughing in the background and taking him on his back. Caesar had a slight scowl on his face, but Applejack wasn't fooled. His eyes were sparkling, and his parents seemed to notice it too.

Before departing, Caesar turned to Applejack. "I will see you tomorrow, mare."

He could claim that it was because of training all he wanted. The colt knew Applejack was not going to train for at least a week.

The mare knew he was coming back because he liked the farm, her granny, her brother and, of course, her friendship.

She smirked, wondering how the proud and arrogant best friend of hers would do in Pinkie Pie's party, who seemed more than eager to plot about Caesar and how to make him smile. Sadly, Applejack was not going to share that secret. She wasn't possessive, but something that special should only be shared among best friends.

Good thing was that, after seeing him cower in fear, she was surely looking forward to see him at Pinkie Pie's party now. It promised to be amusing and... it could serve for possible retribution later on after his pranks earlier in the week. The thought of Caesar surrounded by smiling, giggling children made her chuckle loudly.

* * *

**First of all, Vegeta has been incarnated into a pony, so his powers are there to be discovered. Nothing is given on a silver plate, after all. Of course, the power levels posted below are accordingly to the training and power they currently show.**

**In addition, Caesar/Vegeta will slowly discover his powers. Later on, you will see if he is able to fly and, if he is willing to share the knowledge of those powers to his fellow ponies. Applejack will be the most prominent character in that sense. Big Mac too, to a certain extent.**

**Also, as a token of appreciation for your reviews and attention, next chapter will deal with Caesar being spotted by someone immensely powerful, who will make an offer… Finally, he will also encounter a certain Pegasus that will give him a tough time…**

**Below are the power levels, enjoy.**

_**Power Levels – Filly Saga (Seven – Eight years old)**_

_**Applejack – 16 (Angered – 30)**_

_**Pinkie Pie – 8 (Angered -?)**_

_**Fluttershy – 9 (Angered - 20)**_

_**Caesar – 24 (Angered - 44)**_

_**Big Mac – 34 **_

_**Rarity – 8 (Angered – 19)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go! Another chapter out. Some events here will influence the future, a lot. Pay close attention. Thanks for reading and do not forget, review!**

* * *

The Supreme Kai shook his head slowly, his eyes trained on the sight. The screen was showing the expected progress of the saiyans. Until…

Frieza had dismissed them as weaklings, which astounded the Kai. "He was utterly afraid of them… unless…"

His eyes widened. "Vegeta was born with a high power level!" The Kai slowly took it all in. "That means.. no!"

The other Kais were baffled. They had never seen their superior so distressed. It was mostly a mix of disbelief, anger, confusion and understanding, all in one. Not one of them could comprehend the situation until…

"_Kakarott!" _A voice yelled from the screen. _"Where is my son?" _The masculine voice continued shouting.

The Supreme Kai turned towards his subordinates. "The death of Prince Vegeta has caused way more collateral damage… that I had anticipated."

"This timeline is… doomed sir?" The West Kai asked, his monocle shining brightly.

North Kai sighed. "I expected as much, Vegeta did change some things before his race was doomed."

In the screen, the saiyan, Bardock, looked distressed as he looked for his son but then stopped, somehow a vision ingraining in his brain. He then growled and shot up to the sky.

"No…" Supreme Kai shook his head. "Can't be."

East Kai looked at him timidly. "Sir?"

The galactic warlord, Frieza, had just finished a meeting with King Vegeta and was departing the planet, but not before setting his sights on a single pod in the distance.

"_I'm bored." _He showed a sadistic grin. _"Might as well, don't you think Zarbon?"_

"_Absolutely, my lord." _

The Kais saw how Bardock rushed to save his son, who was destined to be the most powerful warrior in the universe. He needed to save his son so he could redeem his race later on. He knew Frieza was going to destroy them in the long run, as he was getting bored and somewhat afraid of their power.

Unfortunately… the plans he had for his son did not happen.

Frieza let out a laugh as he fired out his infamous death beam at the saiyan pod, destroying it completely.

Supreme Kai just shook his head and looked at the floor. "No… Goku…"

The individual in hot pursuit remembered his deceased team, his best friend, Tora, and his last words. His eyes widened when he saw his son's pod destroyed in the distance. Bardock's eyes watered slightly.

"_Kakarott!" _He screamed. _"No!"_

Frieza saw the saiyan screaming in orbit and let out a cruel laugh. This was so amusing. He believed the saiyans amusing enough to let them live for a few more years, until he grew bored of them. This saiyan was proving they were not that boring, yet. Maybe some four or five years would be enough.

"_Sir." _Dodoria spoke, his voice quivering. _"His… his… power level is increasing dramatically…."_

The Kais continued looking, baffled and afraid of the changes in this universe.

Finally, Bardock began screaming in pain and suffering. His son was dead, the son he saw that would defeat Frieza and redeem his race from their ruthless background. He would uplift them as the most powerful in the universe. He would carry on his legacy and become the greatest soldier ever.

Not anymore.

His team was killed off by orders of Frieza, with that fat bastard of Dodoria leading the charge. His planet was doomed. The tyrant was counting the days before he would destroy it.

"_Ahhhh!"_

"_Twenty thousand, thirty thousand, forty-" _Dodoria's scouter exploded, his eyes still trained on the saiyan, fear and anger coursing through them.

Frieza was beyond impressed with this sudden power coming from such a weak primate. Surely, all of these monkeys were below fifteen thousand fighting units, right? King Vegeta's power level was about thirteen thousand!

The rest of his guard continued to watch in fear as the saiyan continued screaming, a lust of battle lingering in the air. Suddenly, bolts of electricity and yellow energy appeared around Bardock.

Supreme Kai and his fellow subordinates watched, impressed, as Frieza's eyes widened. He had finally comprehended what was going on. The legendary warrior, long forgotten in legend and folklore…

"_Ahhh!" _

Had appeared before them.

Zarbon took a step back, fear reigning in his body as the saiyan had turned blond and broken all scouters around. His eyes were devoid of any emotion, as cold as his master's home world.

"_You will pay for this, Frieza." _Bardock spoke, his voice as cold as the fiercest metal. _"And I will avenge my son, my team and my race from your damn cruelty. Enough is enough!"_

Before any of the soldiers could move, Bardock launched a beam big enough to fill a small moon in it. Frieza did not even have a chance to move, and let out a scream before he turned to ash along with his guard and the rest of his regiment of soldiers.

The Supreme Kai took a seat on the floor and shook head. "What will happen now?"

"The Saiyans will reign supreme." The North Kai replied quietly. "And will turn out to be worse than Frieza."

"That, or they will destroy each other." The West Kai countered. "The galaxy is doomed."

East Kai shook her head. "No, we need to make Bardock our champion and try to set the saiyans straight, or else we will risk total destruction of this timeline, which…"

"Will destroy all others." The South Kai spoke for the first time, his voice disturbingly quiet. "But I am sure Bills will have a picnic getting everything under control."

"Bills is a madman." The Supreme Kai narrowed his eyes in disgust. "He will destroy all life capable of destroying others… his logic is completely devoid of… emotion."

Silence reigned in the North Kai's little planet. Everyone there was completely shocked. The Saiyans had gotten rid of Frieza thanks to Bardock's transformation, but at the high cost of Goku.

What would happen to the universe now? What would this change of events provide to this timeline? It did not look good to any of the Kais, but alas, there had to be hope, even in a species as bloodthirsty as the saiyans.

"The saiyans are far too corrupted, and we can't intervene by reviving Goku, our superior will have our heads."

"Should Bills be awakened then? Because-"

"Absolutely not!" Supreme Kai shouted at the South Kai. "We will seize Goku's soul and think of a plan before it's too late. For now, we watch…"

They hoped Bardock would change the saiyans and make them a force of balance. They knew, however, that King Cold and Cooler were still around, and could take on the saiyans. However, with Bardock in the picture, they doubted these rulers had a chance. It would be a matter of time…

"Let us hope the saiyans become good rulers of the galaxy, or else we will have to resort to… extreme measures."

Bills was the god of destruction, and, of course, a supreme being. He was also extremely powerful, much more than Goku even in his Super Saiyan Three transformation. However, that madman was not to be awakened unless the situation became too dire. And they would have to talk to the Elder Being about this. Maybe he could pull some strings and have Bills in check.

"Goku's soul will be ours until further notice." The Supreme Kai sighed. "Until then, this meeting is adjourned."

If this timeline, this universe, was destroyed due to the sudden, dramatic change, then all others would follow in a domino effect. If Bills sensed more power from other dimensions, or timelines, he would go on a rampage. The memories of Broly still pained the Supreme Kai. Bills would see it as an excuse to invade all other timelines, and then…

They would all vanish. The fragile balance of time would destroy all life and then, everything would go back to the Elder Being.

The Supreme Kai looked at another screen and smiled sadly. Vegeta seemed to be taking strides in Equestria. It seemed that decision was good, since his soul was already forfeit before being sent there. But Goku…

The kind, powerful warrior would be a decision taken into careful consideration after seeing if Bardock could take his son's role….

Every Kai hoped he did. Bardock was their last and only hope. If he could not change his race and protect the universe… they were all doomed.

The Supreme Kai sighed and prepared himself to appear in a dream to Bardock. While the Elder Being would not tolerate this kind of action, the need to bend the rules a little in times of crisis was never questioned…

* * *

_Equestria_

_Caesar Ironhoof's birth plus twelve._

Through the next four years, Caesar and Applejack's friendship continued, stronger than ever. School became a breeze for them and training a daily exercise of sorts. Applejack had gotten used to it so much she was showing great fighting abilities. Caesar was awestruck in the last few spars, where she would use her speed and quickness advantage to beat him to the punch.

Those spars made him realize that Applejack was destined to be a powerful warrior, much like himself. Of course, he also kept trying to unleash his secret power, that blue light thing, but it never worked. Caesar concluded that it could only happen in moments of great distress or rage, or both. It was a mystery, but it was set to be solved later on. Caesar's ambition was powerful enough.

On other things, Fluttershy and Rarity had also become closer friends, especially the refined mare. Caesar slowly but surely accepted the mare for her abilities, intelligence and refined taste in clothing and manners. Indeed, she showed promise, and her magic abilities were above average, but not astounding.

Fluttershy was more Applejack's good friend than his. Her shy behavior and lack of conversations, while bearable, were annoying to Caesar. The colt liked Applejack because she was witty, she was fierce, smart and could keep up with him in both fighting and 'talking spars,' which meant he could argue with her easily. Fluttershy just went with the flow, and cared too much about her stupid animals. Her pet, that infernal rabbit, was beyond annoying.

Pinkie Pie was the only pony Caesar ever feared. He would of course refuse to acknowledge that fact, but it was a fact nonetheless. However, she did have a natural ability to make parties, which were bearable once Applejack and Rarity shielded him from the idiotic giggling and moronic behavior of the other ponies. In the first party, Caesar ended up yelling at Pinkie Pie for 'disrespecting him' due to her trying to force him to smile, but also, the colt ended up inhaling the cake, the high point of the party according to him.

At twelve years old, almost thirteen, Caesar was now walking towards Apple Sweet Acres. The place became his second home, naturally. He would sleep over almost every weekend while his parents were off working or doing some errand in another city or the capital itself. Big Mac was putting up the selling stand, waving and nodding with a warm smile towards the colt. Caesar nodded respectfully and continued on his way to see Applejack.

Only just then he felt something behind him. Just as he turned, a blue blur passed by extremely fast. Before he could assess the situation carefully, the air was knocked out of his lungs as he descended painfully to the ground.

Blinking slowly, he felt disoriented. Only then, he heard a voice.

"Looks like I crashed into somepony again."

Caesar scowled. "Show yourself!"

After a chuckle, a mare appeared in front of him. Her mane was the color of the rainbow, which disgusted him somewhat. Then, her body color was light blue, contrasting against his deep blue. She sported a smirk and her hoofs were crossed, which made him growl. How dare this mare, hovering in the air, mocking him?

"I am here, slowpoke!" She started hovering a little higher, her violet eyes trained on him. "You got on my way."

The colt growled. "It looks to me that your petulant, astoundingly ugly face crashed into me without deliberation or provocation."

"Oh, the poor little filly is upset?"

Caesar started shaking in rage. "You have five seconds to get your ugly, disgusting and annoying rainbow mane out of my face."

The mare scowled fiercely. "Hey! Mind your tongue!"

"Or what?"

"I will knock you out again!"

The colt smirked. "I would like to see you try."

In the next few seconds, the mare launched herself at him, only to find air. She scowled and turned her head right and left, looking for the arrogant colt. She found her answer when a hoof crashed into her jaw.

The sheer force of it sent her flying into a nearby tree, almost knocking her out. With a loud thud, she landed on the floor, blinking slowly and feeling pain on her face.

"That, disgusting pegasus, was just a taste of my power." Caesar smirked as the mare started getting up. "It is in your best interest to respect and leave me be from now on."

"Why you!" She growled. "You will pay for that!"

The mare charged head on towards the colt, whose eyes widened. Before he could do anything, she landed a powerful punch on his face.

_CRACK!_

Caesar was sent flying several feet, but regained his composure and yelled out. "Enough! Time for you to bow at me like the trash you are!"

"I would like for you to come and try, stupid colt!" She yelled back.

Both charged and exchanged punches at first. The mare was putting one hell of a fight, dodging at an amazing speed, but Caesar's training and sheer strength were taking its toll on her already. However, before the colt could deliver a good punch to end the fight, she shot up in the air and delivered a massive kick on Caesar's chest at a blinking speed.

He rolled several yards before standing up and growling lowly. "Damn it all!"

The mare breathed heavily and one of her eyes was swollen shut. "How can this freak withstand my air kicks?" She was beyond impressed with his resilience. Maybe it was because he was an earth pony, but she honestly thought there was something wrong about him. His aura was sort of strange.

Before they could actually continue, an orange blur showed in Caesar's eyes. Before they could recover and see clearly, as they were tired, he saw the Pegasus on the floor. Applejack looked murderous, a fierce scowl on her rather pretty face. Mesmerized, Caesar just stared.

"Ah saw you start it! Yah don' do that to mah best friend!"

All Caesar could do was smirk. Even in his weak state and with his mind plagued by rage, he was fighting the urge to smile at his best friend.

"If ah see yah around him again, ah will do more than punch yah!"

The pegasus slowly got up, shot a glare at both Caesar and Applejack before flying away, slowly. The orange mare then shot Caesar a worried look and trotted to check him up.

"Oh Celestia, Caesar, why does these darn things always gotta happen to ya?" She helped him reach the farm before forcing him to lay on his bed. After that, she brought Fluttershy, who immediately set out to attend to his injuries. She arrived immediately.

Fluttershy smiled. "You will have to rest for two or three days before being back to your full strength."

"Hn."

"And, no training or hard duties until three days have passed, understood?" Her glare intensified when Caesar scowled, but then he gulped slightly. As shy as she was, Fluttershy had the power to make a mountain shake with her glares. The hardened colt was no exception.

The colt shivered. "Crystal."

"Good." Fluttershy smiled and continued tending to his wounds.

Caesar was dreading the reaction of his parents to this fight. There were a couple of ponies that saw it, as they were customers of Big Mac right by the entrance. The big colt shook his head at Caesar as soon as he entered their household, displaying his displeasure of the situation.

* * *

"I did not raise a hooligan! I raised a polite, well mannered son!" Lily ranted. "How can he pick up a fight with a pegasus that just moved in! Its preposterous!"

To say Lily was mad was a big, big understatement. Caesar was ashamed of himself. He had withstood Lily's ranting assault like a good colt, but now he was just looking at the floor, a deep frown on his face.

Thundercolt intervened. "But honey, he said she picked a fight with him, and Applejack said the very same thing. You cant blame it all on him!"

"You are just bias!" She shouted. "My little colt would never have done that, not even with his entire stupid warrior training! This has to stop!"

Caesar's father shook his head. "He did nothing wrong. My colt defended himself, that mare was just looking for trouble."

"And how do you know that?"

"I checked with some friends of mine. She is just a reject from Cloudsdale that wants to prove herself great as she failed miserably in her academy."

"Rainbow Dash is a mare! My son was not raised to raise a hoof on a female!"

Thundercolt shouted. "He was just defending himself!"

"But he should have looked for a way out without having to resort to violence!"

Both continued to argue while Caesar was looking back and forth. He was proud that his father was defending his honor, but his mother was also right. The best general always looked for a way out peacefully, to not lose any of his or her soldiers. However, his arrogance won and Caesar wanted to shut the trap of that stupid mare.

Just before his mother shouted again, Caesar said, "Enough!"

Lily and Thundercolt looked at him, perplexed looks on their faces. "I will not stand idle while you argue over my stupid fight. I will accept my punishment accordingly to you mother, but I know I defended myself, and I know I wasn't wrong in doing so."

With that, he turned around and left, his hooves sounding deeply as he climbed up the stairs and locked himself in his room.

As soon as that happened, Lily's eyes watered up. She knew she was being harsh on her son, but it was for his own good. He was a disciplined, hard working colt, not a troublemaker.

She let out a small sob, which got Thundercolt's attention. He immediately went on to give her a hug. Lily buried her face on his neck as she cried silently.

"I am so sorry." She sniffed. "I was only trying to-"

"Do not worry, little pie." Thundercolt smiled. "I know you were, I just wanted to defend my son, so I guess you were right, I am bias."

She could not help but smile and roll her eyes. "Of course you were, dummy."

"They did say that my champ handled himself rather well…" Thundercolt boasted. "Just like his father, I should say."

Lily rolled her eyes again, a slight smile on her face. "Yes, I heard he did good in that fight."

"I taught him to defend himself, and he did honey, so why punish him for it."

"Don't worry, I got the perfect punishment for him."

Thundercolt threw her a worried look. "You better not… you know he hates those."

"We'll see."

* * *

Caesar scowled as soon as he boarded the carriage. His mother had used blackmail rather well on him. Go to his father's client party or risk not seeing Applejack and training for a whole month. Whatever the case, he was impressed with his mother. She was extremely smart. Brag about him with the old hags and bumbling idiots at the party, that was all her thing. The young colt was thinking that she may have been negotiating a marriage contract with one of those families.

He would leave if that were the case, but he knew she just wanted to, like said before, brag about him. Caesar smirked, proud that his mother was such a fierce mare. His father defending him, and tried desperately to think with her of another punishment, but she never budged. It was like fighting against the sky, there was absolutely no chance.

However, what unnerved him deeply was the gleaming look on her mother's eyes. Maybe she had an ulterior move on this? Of course she did. She was extremely cunning. Thundercolt was, much to Caesar's chagrin and amusement, oblivious most of the time. Indeed, only when she whispered to him on the way to Canterlot of something, he gulped slightly.

It was official. His mother had plans for him, and this party would be the catalyst for it.

After a day of traveling, they finally arrived to a grand building, which was close to the castle of Celestia. Caesar always wanted to meet their ruler, to see and marvel of her power and majestic appearance. His father told him stories of how she was just, fair but firm. She was also the most powerful being on the planet, which quintupled Caesar's curiosity.

Unfortunately, the party was all Caesar imagined. It was filled with the worst scum in the whole of Equestria. He was repulsed by the amount of butt kissers and arrogant rich colts that boasted about her businesses. One bragged that he always refused to give to charity because those ponies were lazy, unlike him, who took his business from down to up. Of course, Caesar knew that that stupid idiot had inherited everything on a silver plate. His father told him so.

There were many mares that tried talking to him, probably to appease his mother. He grunted to the vast majority, only responded efficiently to Rarity's parents, who were, to his surprise and amusement, close to his parents and complaining about the other arrogant families.

It was simply too much to bear for the young colt. His father continued to chuckle at his son's scowls and growls when other ponies approached their table.

All of a sudden, everypony went quiet.

"Your majesty, Princess Celestia, is here!" A royal guard announced proudly. "Have a table prepared, now!"

Both servants and rich ponies alike rushed in to make place for the most influential being in the world.

As soon as she entered, Caesar's eyes widened. He found himself mesmerized, shocked and impressed, along with happiness coursing through his veins like a thunderbolt. There she was, in all of her might, Celestia.

She looked so powerful. Caesar knew the energy that was crashing against his was hers. It was so powerful, so mighty, his mouth was hanging wide open. She was beautiful too. Graceful and powerful as she made her way to her table, a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you, everypony." She addressed her subjects. "I thought I could pay a visit as I was a little bored before my night duties begin."

Caesar smirked despite himself. He was glad to see these pansies actually sucking up to her instead of bragging around. Oh, the irony.

The young colt was smirking and actually smiling in amusement towards the rich, powerful ponies, now bound to serve their princess like the servants they truly were all the time. His father was chatting up with a royal guard, who was also enjoying the scene quite proudly.

Suddenly, another royal guard approached Thundercolt and Lily. "Hello there Thundercolt, Lily." He nodded at them. "Princess Celestia wants to speak with your son."

Caesar's world stopped right there and then. His eyes widened to amazing proportions. _'...what?'_

"Silver Shield, what are you talking about?" Lily frowned while Thundercolt was recovering from the shock, standing up from his chair like his wife. "Why does she want to see Caesar?"

"I do not know, friend." He shrugged helplessly. "She only said that now."

Slowly but surely, Caesar looked at Celestia's table. He found the princess looking intently at him, a slight frown on her face.

'_Dang it, maybe she knows about my fight with Rainbow Dash…'_

Violence was deplorable and highly destructive in Princess Celestia's opinion. Maybe he was set to be reprimanded?

He slowly gulped and looked at his parents.

"Well champ, looks like you got a date with the most powerful mare." His father joked nervously.

Lily just shook her head slowly. "Just go up to her, Caesar. We will be right behind you."

Maybe his parents took immediate notice of his nervousness. Since when did he act nervous? That's why they picked up on it, most likely.

As several ponies around stared at the young colt, Caesar got out of his chair and took sixteen long, difficult steps. He was stunned by the power radiating from the princess. He got weak on the knees at such power! It was magnificent, thrilling even.

"Caesar Ironhoof." Princess Celestia smiled kindly, much to Caesar's relief. "I have heard so much about you."

Caesar immediately bowed to her. "It is such a pleasure and honor to meet you at long last, my dear Princess."

Smiling warmly, the princess let out a giggle. "My, you are good with words, young one."

Caesar blushed right away, and he resisted the urge to take his gaze away from her eyes. He hated being weak, especially in front of his parents, Applejack and now Princess Celestia, his ruler.

Princess Celestia put a hoof on his shoulder and, after one minute, she gasped loudly. The whole room descended into an even more painful silence.

"Come with me, Caesar." She ordered in a soft voice.

Confused and slightly terrified, Caesar followed, much to his parents worry. The whole party was staring at their backs while the royal guards escorted them to more private grounds.

Once they stood at a large garden, she ordered her guards away, order which they complied immediately.

She then stared at Caesar, who was looking at her with calm eyes, yet deep inside, there was worry. Difficult to see, but there nonetheless.

"I see so much potential in you, my child." She sighed with a smile. "I have been expecting this moment for years now."

"Your majesty?" He whispered, loud of enough for her to hear though.

Princess Celestia looked at him seriously. "What I am about to say cannot be spoken outside these grounds…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews help me see how I am going with this story and ideas could also be applied there.**

**Here you go!**

_**Current Power Levels - Rainbow Dash Saga**_

_**Applejack – 54**_

_**Pinkie Pie – 19 (Angered -?)**_

_**Fluttershy – 21 (Angered - 37)**_

_**Rainbow Dash - 68 **_

_**Caesar – 55 (Angered - 80)**_

_**Big Mac – 129**_

_**Rarity – 25**_

_**Princess Celestia - ?**_

**PS - Hope you had a really good new years celebration! Best wishes to everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Man, the response has been great! Please, keep it up! This inspires me to continue writing. You guys rock! Also, I have followed your advice and, thankfully, left the idea of a harem. And, related to that, I have posted a poll on my profile, for you to vote on who should be Caesar's love interest. You review, you read, you decide!**

**On a side note, things will change after this chapter. Now the real deal begins. I hope y'all are having a great week, and please, enjoy this chapter. Looking forward to your response!**

* * *

Caesar could not contain himself. Here he was, staring with his mouth wide open as Princess Celestia looked at him intently.

"Of course, my Princess." He bowed slightly. "I won't say anything outside of these premises."

The elder mare shook her head amusingly. "It is so cute that you speak so eloquently, for such a young colt."

Said colt blushed heavily at the compliment.

"There is… a story, a tale I wanted to share with you." Celestia took a seat on the garden, filled with flowers. She motioned her right side for Caesar to sit too.

He followed her request without even thinking.

"A long, long time ago, before all ponies were united and strong, they were divided and weak." She frowned slightly. "They were separated by tribes, you know? And chaos ruled the land thanks to Discord."

Caesar nodded. "Discord, the god of chaos?"

"Precisely." She nodded back with a soft smile. "However, me and my sister rose up against him, and eventually defeated him through the use our magic."

"Unsurprising." He retorted before he could stop himself. The young colt blushed as Celestia giggled.

"Why, thank you for the compliment, young one." The ruler then frowned again. "But, there was a time of peace before Discord, and a time where he had risen before he did so in our time."

"You mean he has revolted twice in our history?"

The princess nodded. "Yes, it certainly looks like he can do so every ten thousand years before being put down by a more powerful being."

"If you and your sister took him down last time… who did it before you?"

"A very, very powerful pair of alicorns, of unimaginable power. From what I heard, he never stood a chance. At the time, our species was more numerous and ruled over the other pony tribes."

"If you were so powerful… then what happened to your species?"

Princess Celestia looked at the ground, her eyes watering slightly. "One of those alicorns went mad with the power she possessed, and tried seizing the world for herself." She shook her head. "The other alicorn, a wise warrior, tried to reason with her, just like I did with my sister." Celestia had a faraway expression in her eyes. "It was to no use and the war that occurred right after put my species under the threat of extinction."

Caesar was baffled. "So… now you are the last of your kind?"

"I am not sure, but it looks like it. My sister was exiled to the moon, and so I am the last of my kind in this world, likely."

The colt could not help but be saddened by her plight. His face, however, was blank. Showing weakness, especially in front of the Princess, was out of the question.

"However, before the mighty warrior died of his wounds after defeating the powerful mare, he said that there would be a group of ponies born with the powers of elemental energy, led by a great warrior, and they would save pony kind."

Curiously, Caesar asked, "Elemental energy? You mean like water and fire?"

"Yes and no." She smiled at him. "Elemental energy would be a certain type of… energy that can be controlled by the channels of magic that run through the body of the user… the energy of the universe around you." Celestia nodded at the stream flowing close to them. "There is energy in that stream, in the trees, in the soil, in the animals, anywhere you can think of."

At the young unicorn's confused face, she stood up and raised a hoof. "Like this."

Caesar almost jumped in surprise as the princess produced a small, yellow colored ball of energy. She moved it to the right and left, and almost giggled at the colt's shocked face.

He pointed at the sphere of energy in Celestia's hoof. "I… I did that."

Now, he had the Princess' attention. "Ah? Really?" She threw the ball to the sky, eventually disappearing.

The young colt was a little unnerved by her knowing look. Maybe she saw something when she gasped back at the party?

"Yes, a blue ball of… energy, from my horn, it killed the wolf that attacked my friend."

The princess smiled. "And now you know why I told you the story?"

Everything went blank. Caesar opened his mouth but then nothing came out of it. Finally, after thirty seconds of him gaping like a fish and the princess smiling in amusement, his mouth came back to life.

"I am part of that group? The one prophesized by the mighty alicorn warrior?"

Celestia nodded, a soft smile gracing her beautiful features. "Yes, Caesar."

"But… you can control energy; you should be the leader, right?"

"Alicorns are naturals at it. However, all other ponies are not, except for you and hopefully the other group that will probably show up later on…"

"So, only me and the other selected ponies will be capable of such powers, my princess?"

The princess thought carefully before answering. "Most likely dear, the art of controlling that kind of energy has been lost since the Battle of Culdus, where most of the survivors of my species died, except for me and Luna, along with another one who vanished shortly thereafter."

"There is the possibility of another alicorn around then?"

She shook her head sadly. "I don't think so, my dear. This happened so long ago and he was already old by then. I am sure he has passed by now…"

Nodding with a soft frown, Caesar replied. "In any case, I thank you for this wonderful information Princess, I assure you I will make the most out of it."

"Now…" She looked at him with a mocking frown. "I didn't finish."

"Majesty?"

"I can feel your energy, and you are not even close to the tip of a small part of your whole potential. I can fix that." She smirked, something he found alluring on the usually serene looking princess. "I can teach you how to unleash that power and use the element of life to become a mighty warrior."

Caesar was speechless. He stared at her, his big, coal colored eyes wide. _Did she just offer to train me? Princess Celestia? Whose power can make the whole planet shake?_

The royal ruler awaited with a smile as Caesar opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

One was never prepared for this kind of news. The fact that Big Mac was outside, beating a tree to submission while Granny Smith sobbed in her room made her so sad. Applejack was still in shock. She could not be happy or sad.

First, she received the news that she had a little sister, Applebloom, who was set on becoming another hardy, beautiful mare in the family. However… her parents were not so lucky.

Her uncle had given the terrible news less than an hour ago. He also delivered little Applebloom, who was now curled up right beside her in bed. Applejack started hyperventilating.

Her parents were dead.

They were never coming back.

Applejack's parents would never, ever see their little daughter growing up. They would never see her or Big Mac ever again.

They would never see her and Caesar become mighty warriors. They would never be proud, happy or sad at whatever she did with her life.

It was the end of it all…

The mare's eyes watered up and the tears began to stream down.

Not even a second after that the door of her room opened. In entered Caesar, a deep frown on his rather confused face.

She looked at him, and he looked at her. His eyes were narrowed, scanning her. Then they went to Applebloom's, were they softened. However, they went back to her and started analyzing again.

"Mare, I demand an explanation." He began as he trotted towards her, his eyes ablaze with concern. "Big Mac was destroying a tree and would refuse my attempts at civilized talk."

That brought a soft smile to her face. Caesar could be so clueless as to what was going on around him. It was a trait she did not want him to lose. He continued looking at her intently, now less than a few hooves away from her own face.

How could she come up with words for this kind of news?

"Mah parents." She replied, looking at his eyes, tears beginning to form again. "They are dead."

Caesar's eyes widened. His coal colored eyes looked at her with a softness she had only seen in there once, and that was when she was at the hospital from the wolf bite. It was such a rarity to see them that way, but there it was, Caesar's softness, only for her to see it.

Slowly but surely, he nuzzled her face and brought a hoof to her shoulder, pulling her to him. Applejack did not know how but she started sobbing heavily, the sadness and despair finally coming out of her body. She clang to him, letting out the energy she was trying to bottle up, for the sake of her little sister.

The colt whispered in her ear. "Be strong, mare."

She just continued weeping, words of 'Mah Dad' and 'Sweet Ma' in between the sobs.

"Be strong for your family, Applejack."

The mare's weeping lowered and was finally brought to a close after half an hour of non stop crying. She had seemingly passed out. Caesar gently put her in bed alongside Applebloom, who was still asleep. He used his mouth to bring a bed cover to let her and the little sister sleep.

Shaking his head, Caesar did what he thought was best. He brought a hoof to Applejack's forehead and said, "I will always protect you, Applejack." His voice held warm conviction.

With that, he started walking towards the door, looking back once before closing it.

What he did not know was that the orange colored mare was awake, and her eyes had watered in response to his actions.

Applejack let out tears of happiness. She may have lost her parents, but she had gained a sister and her best friend would always be there; with this she knew.

Best of all, however, was that he cared a great deal for her.

His stern military discipline and somewhat cold behavior was squashed that day. Caesar did not act like a weakling.

He acted like a best friend. Like a protector and savior.

The mare couldn't be happier, even at the recent turn of events.

* * *

Caesar decided to stay close to Applejack's room, refusing to leave unless for nourishment. He would then go back, standing guard.

He stayed like that for six hours until Granny Smith became stern.

"Either yah go in there with yah best friend or else, young colt! I don't want yah breaking yah back sleepin' in the hallway!"

Caesar nodded respectfully. "Yes, Granny Smith."

The old mare's eyes softened. "I don't know wha tah say, Caesar, but what yah are doing speaks so much of yah. Applejack is lucky tah have such a good friend."

"I am the lucky one." He replied in almost a whisper, then nodded and entered Applejack's premises.

Granny Smith let out a sob and left.

Big Mac had heard the conversation from the kitchen, and even that brought tears to his face.

They had done marvelously by letting Caesar in. He was probably the most loyal friend he had ever met, and it was so good to Applejack. She needed him right now, so much.

With a sigh, Big Mac left the kitchen, looking to work his butt off so he could focus on something else rather than mourn. He had done so all of the previous day. The big colt had no more tears left. He needed to do something, anything to rid of the pain.

Caesar smiled softly as he saw Applejack and her little sister cuddling in closely. His friend was letting out soft snores. Her eyes had dark rings, meaning she had not seen much sleep until very recently. He frowned.

This made him mad, raving mad indeed. How to fight this? How to counter this kind of thing? How to help?

Sadness and despair, things he did not want to feel in the near future. He knew he would go insane without his parents or Applejack. If both went away, he would surely die of insanity.

"Hey."

The soft voice of his friend snapped him out of his thoughts. She was looking at him with a smile that made him slightly… positive, happy. He enjoyed seeing that on her face.

"Mare." He nodded at her, but then awkwardly looked at the floor. "I know no words from me would make every single thing alright, but you should know that… you can always count on me."

Applejack stood up and ran towards him, giving the colt a not so surprising bone crushing hug.

"Ah know." She felt the tears on her face again, but this time, just like the previous ones when he exited the room earlier at night, were welcomed.

Caesar hugged her back, putting his chin on top of her head, softly caressing her mane with his hoof.

Suddenly, a really wild and strong sound echoed around the room. Applebloom woke up, giggling at the vibrations.

"…I request nourishment."

Applejack saw his blushing face and finally let out a laugh.

It was sweet music to Caesar's ears.

Before he could stop, he had a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

Caesar knew that his news could wait. Instead, he opted to continue training with Applejack, who was now even more into training than ever. It was obvious she wanted something to base her time on other than mourn. The colt could accept that.

In a surprising turn of events, Big Mac had requested to join their activities. Caesar accepted and started educating the larger pony in martial arts. A slow process, but one that was worth it all the time. If Caesar was not there to protect Applejack, Big Mac would.

Of course, Applejack needed to know as soon as possible before she could get upset later. The young colt did not want to reveal that to her at this time, this… mourning phase.

The news spread like fire around Ponyville. It sickened Caesar how ponies used this to gossip. Some said they were killed by dragons. Others said they were alive but did not want to come back to have responsibilities.

What those stupid idiots did not know, however, was that Applejack's parents had traveled to a far away land to look for the Firmu Magical Beans. Those could revitalize the land so crops could continue being planted in the foreseeable future.

However, before they could get to their destination, there was a huge storm… and their ship was destroyed. Their bodies were never found. It was a miracle that Applebloom was born less than a week before they departed from Port Hoofton. She was left in the care of her uncle, which saved her from certain death.

A miracle that had probably saved the family from even more grief and desperation.

Caesar had talked to his parents about providing assistance to Applejack and her family. His parents were proud of his desire to help his best friend's family.

His request was accepted, and so Thundercolt began talking to Granny Smith, with Caesar close by.

Today was the day both would begin negotiations. It took a lot of convincing and begging for Granny Smith to accept. And that was to talk about it. Thundercolt was working hard for this. And Caesar could never be more grateful.

"Granny, this is not out of pity, this is because your apples are famous! Imagine the stock I can provide to the merchants in the capital?" Thundercolt argued.

The elder pony sighed. "Caesar, come here mah little colt."

Without even a second, he was up and staring back at the elder of Applejack's family. "Yes, Granny Smith?"

"Did yah inform yar father of our situation?"

"Yes."

"Did yah tell him to do this?"

"No."

His father smirked. Caesar had a blank, honest face. He was lying, of course, but it was for the good of this family. Pride would never take one anywhere.

The old mare sighed. "Ah know yah are lying, Caesar." That made the young colt and his father gasp. "Ah know yah well enough tah see it in your precious eyes… but ah accept yar offer anyway."

Unfortunately for Caesar, as soon as that happened, an orange bullet crashed into him and let out squeals of happiness.

Thundercolt and Granny Smith laughed as their finalized their deal. Meanwhile, Applejack was wrestling with Caesar on the floor. She was laughing, while he sported the ghost of a smile.

* * *

Rarity and Fluttershy had been visiting Applejack almost constantly, along with the pink menace. Caesar usually went off to train after meeting them in the entrance of the farm.

He had been staying almost daily, refusing to leave unless forced by Applejack, which was very rare. She obviously wanted him to stay as close as possible. Some would say that it was better to leave some space to ponies in mourning, but Applejack was the exact opposite. She needed her friends close, and Caesar was her best friend.

Caesar also kept at bay when Rainbow Dash, the idiot that dared to attack him, visited to pay her respects. She was at least honorable in that sense. She also asked for him, the two times she visited, with Applejack lying that he was at his house. Relief would wash over him. He did not want to see that blasted mare, and he definitely did not want to talk to her.

Almost the whole town reacted the way it was expected. Many sent gifts and notes to the farm, wishing the family their best in these troubling times. Caesar was pleased with that reaction, even their classmates completely ceased their attempts to make his friend feel bad. Now, they paid their respects and usually tried to make small talk.

Caesar's possessive side made him growl at some of them, particularly the ones that had openly bullied her before. Applejack would smirk each and every time it happened.

Now, however, he needed to tell Applejack the news, before it was too late.

He had less than two weeks… before Princess Celestia would send some of her guards to retrieve him.

The young colt had accepted to train under the Princess on the sole condition that he had weekends free to visit his family and friend. She accepted without even blinking, and voiced her admiration for such desire.

She would also educate him with what was left of school and magic, which would be their focus until he was fifteen, then the real training would start. Caesar was pleased with that, since Princess Celestia promised one strong spell or elemental attack per month if he did good in his studies. She also had mentioned a study partner, but did not provide much information regarding that pony.

Piece of cake, but the real training would begin in two years. He also saw reason behind the powerful ruler's logic. She would educate him so he could be intelligent enough, both in battle and other aspects of life. She had said that she wanted him to have the right to choose a way of life. If he wanted to be a royal guard or a doctor, it would be to his choosing.

Caesar was thrilled.

Royal guard… like his father. He would see action, protect his family and friends. Maybe later lead the Defense Forces of Equestria against any enemy foolish enough to attack.

The Griffons were always a possibility. Those fools would give anything to humiliate the ponies.

With a sigh, Caesar departed to his home, where his parents were waiting to discuss his latest arrangements for his departure to Canterlot.

* * *

Applejack had noticed Caesar behaving very strangely in the last few days. Sometimes, it seemed he wanted to say something, but then would growl and leave. Seconds later, either Rarity or Fluttershy would arrive to talk to her.

She had also noticed her growth in terms of power. She was now taking the exercises very easily. Her brother, on the other hand, was shocked and constantly scowled at her playful taunts.

It was so good that Caesar had taken the time to teach her brother his military martial arts, or self defense. The fact that an almost thirteen year old was teaching her sixteen year old brother was shocking indeed.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Caesar arrived, his stance, as always, disciplined and eyes analyzing.

"Mare, I need to talk to you." As soon as her mouth opened to reply, he scowled. "In private, I don't want the other three loons close."

With a laugh, she nodded. They then went to the barn, where things were always quiet and serene.

"What do ya want tah talk 'bout?" She asked him, a smile on her face.

Caesar could not help but look down to the floor. "Remember the party I told you about? The one where I met the Princess?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yah want to brag more 'bout it?"

"No." He shook his head, then looked her in the eyes, coal meeting green. "Princess Celestia has offered to train me, and I am due to leave in a week."

The young colt was known for not being much of a talker, but he was also very blunt. He liked to get things straight to the point, but only his best friend and his mother could get him so… shy. He hated that word, it extremely abhorred him. Annoyed him. He was not ashamed, of course not. He was... very concerned with their well being, and their reactions. Caesar did not want to get his best friend sad. Not after what she went through.

This kind of attitude made him feel weak, vulnerable. He trusted Applejack, though, too much.

Said mare opened her mouth as her eyes widened, but closed it as she continued looking at Caesar. The colt looked to the floor as soon as her eyes started watering up.

"Yah are leaving?"

Caesar stayed silent for a minute, before replying, "Yes."

"How long?"

"I do not know." He looked her in the eyes. "But I will be able to visit on weekends, it was part of our agreement."

Applejack sighed and went on to hug him. "Ah will miss yah, Caesar."

The colt rolled his eyes but hugged her back. "Mare, I will be back on the weekends, do not worry." He then smirked. "I know you would miss me too much."

"Ugh." She growled playfully. "Yah always love tah ruin moments like these, huh?"

"You ruin them yourself, mare."

She laughed and hugged him tighter. "Ah promise tah keep training, now that mah brother likes it."

"Hn."

"And for the retailer yar father got for us, we will be doing well."

Caesar nodded and grunted, stepping back but smirking. "Of course, but what do you know of business, hm?"

The mare ignored the colt's jibe. "So, yah really dunno how long yah will be training?"

"No, only that when I turn fifteen, I will start the real training."

Applejack nodded. "As long as yah are happy."

He scoffed. "Of course, like I will begin jumping around the bunnies like that loon of Flutushy."

"Fluttershy." She corrected.

Caesar shrugged. "Same thing."

"Same pony."

The colt smirked. "Using my tactics, eh mare? Well, it looks like you are finally learning from your betters."

"Ah will ignore that, because ah know you don't mean it."

Scoffing, Caesar looked at the sky. "Be careful, mare. I do not want to hear about any shenanigans or antics that point to you while I am in Canterlot, I am capable of coming here to teach you a lesson."

"Oh please." She fired back. "If yah don't come on the weekends, ah swear, not even the Princess will stop me from hitting yah."

He smiled at her, playfulness around his eyes. "I wouldn't doubt that, you have a strong kick."

"Yah beat yar fringe ah do."

They continued bantering as the sun set in the horizon and Caesar's parents arrived to take him home. It annoyed him to no end, like if he was a mere filly. But arguing with his mother brought nothing but wrath, so he would stay quiet.

* * *

While his parents were incredibly happy with the news that the Princess wanted their son to train, it also saddened them. They would only see him twice a week, but if they were lucky enough, he could visit for three or four days. Holidays were numerous in the Equestrian calendar, but it was also a matter of luck that the Princess followed them.

Lily was awestruck with the level of power her son possessed. Princess Celestia had given them details, and to say they were impressed was an understatement. The ruler of Equestria had clearly stated that Caesar had the potential to become the most powerful warrior in Equestria.

Of course, much to Lily's annoyance, her husband threw a yell and took his son for ice cream. He then bragged about this to his close associates and friends, which annoyed both her and Caesar.

Even Rainbow Dash, Caesar's 'Arch Nemesis' was impressed with the news. She had tried to tell that to Caesar, but the colt always avoided her. Lily knew that he did not want to fight anymore, which was approved by her.

"Well, my son, this is it." Thundercolt sighed. "I will miss you, son."

"Hn."

Lily chuckled, tears in her eyes. "You know we are proud of you, right Caesar?"

"Yes, mother."

The young colt's father smiled. "Training under Celestia, the most powerful being in this planet… dang son, you really have my blood."

Caesar chuckled while Lily glared at her husband. "Oh be quiet you!" She then smiled in the distance. "Somepony is here, honey."

He turned and saw Applejack, alongside Big Mac, walking towards him, smiles on their faces.

Now, this was a good farewell for him.

"So, ah heard yah were on yar way tah see the Princess." Big Mac smirked. "Ah knew yah could do it."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Of course, brother."

Caesar smirked and stated. "It was expected, after all."

They then laughed and proceeded to exchange hugs and hoofshakes.

Before the colt departed, he turned and said, "I will be back."

"Yah! Because if yah don't, ah will hunt yah down!" Applejack fired back with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Whatever you say, mare."

With that, Caesar was escorted to the carriage by two royal guards, who exchanged greetings with the young colt's family and friends.

Caesar smirked. _I will be back._

"So good of you to join us, my faithful apprentice." Princess Celestia smiled at Caesar. "I have somepony you will be working with on your studies and magic practice."

"Of course, your majesty." Caesar bowed. "If I could know, what is the pony's name?"

"You will see." She smirked. "She has a lot of potential, don't let her appearance fool you."

Now, Caesar was excited. He was finally going to meet somepony who was powerful enough to spar with him in magic.

"You can come, dear." Celestia called.

The door opened and a young mare entered, her violet eyes setting on Caesar. "Hi!"

Caesar stared at her for a few seconds, sizing her up. She did look powerful, and her aura was strong. The Princess was right, her appearance could fool anypony.

"Hn." He nodded. "Caesar Ironhoof."

She smiled. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, I am looking forward to working with you."

* * *

**Well, there you go. Now, Caesar has met Twilight. Again, please vote in the poll I recently posted. Results will be given out after another eight - ten chapters. Then, you will know Caesar's LI.**

**As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following, it is a pleasure for writing for such an audience!**

**Power Levels: Beginning Twilight Saga**

_**Applejack – 64 (Angered - 85)**_

_**Pinkie Pie – 24 (Angered -?)**_

_**Fluttershy – 24 (Angered - 47)**_

_**Rainbow Dash - 78**_

_**Caesar – 78 (Angered - 97)**_

_**Big Mac – 133**_

_**Rarity – 29**_

_**Princess Celestia - ?**_

_**Twilight Sparkle - ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but my job and school have kept me busy. However, today I got this out. It may seem rushed but to tell you the truth, the work that seems rush from me is the one I take days to do. This one took me around an hour. Hope you like it and I will respond to one of the reviews.**

**I appreciate the honesty of the reviewer by saying the power levels are too powerful. He also said that King Piccollo had Applejack's power level. Well? Wrong.**

**King Piccollo had a power level of around two hundred and fifty. And that is not counting how his power would skyrocket thanks to his ki attacks. **

**Also, this is a new, magic land. Caesar is going through slowly. Continuing, ponies are physically more powerful than humans. You will also see how powerful Celestia is in this chapter. Magically powerful beings in this plane should be on par with Dragon Ball characters. Dragon Ball Z? Nah, except maybe Princess Celestia.**

**In addition, the power levels will stay as they are, unless you people want them changed. I've only heard one complain, so I will not change them for now.**

**Now, on the Kais, well this is a new dimension, everything has changed. They are not the laughing stock like in Dragon Ball Z. As a matter of fact, the Supreme Kai is much more powerful than Frieza, who was recently killed by Bardock. He does have the power, thanks to the Supreme Being, to change time and stuff like that. I will also stand by that in my story too.**

**Well, you will also be in for a surprise. The poll will be closed down today. Readers have made a decision, and I am pleased to announce it at the end of this chapter.**

**Read and review! Enjoy.**

* * *

Caesar raised an eyebrow, a calculating look on his eyes as he scanned the mare before him. The magical aura around her was strong indeed… He was impressed, but not by much. It was expected, after all. Princess Celestia only chose the best.

The colt grunted and nodded his head. "Pleased to meet you, Sparkle."

"Call me Twilight."

Princess Celestia smiled. "I will leave you two be for the afternoon, exchange greetings and then meet me tomorrow here, in the morning."

With that, the powerful ruler left.

As soon as she did so, Twilight's smile became a frown, which caught Caesar's attention. The atmosphere turned awkward almost instantly.

"I see you are the second apprentice of the Princess…"

Caesar smirked. Did he detect jealousy? Envy? Oh this was so amusing.

"While you are the magical apprentice, I was chosen for my battle skills, mare."

The mare in question raised an eyebrow. "So you will be training with my brother?"

At the colt's raised eyebrow and confused stare, Twilight blushed. "His name is Shining Armor."

So that was the moron's name. Caesar heard of him slightly. His father had mentioned the colt as a rising star in the ranks of the Equestrian Army. Future captain of the guard, some said too. Thundercolt also mentioned the fact that Shining Armor relied more on brute strength rather than cunning.

"I may have heard of him." Caesar replied with a cold voice.

Twilight's eyes lit up. "Yes, he is very strong! According to the Princess, he is the future captain of the guard."

"Indeed?" The young colt raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "I look forward to meeting him, then."

It was a lie, of course. Caesar was only interested in training under the Princess regarding his elemental abilities. That soldier moron would only be a liability in his training. Thundercolt had already provided more than the basics in military training. What Caesar needed was to further his elemental powers. Martial arts were already ingrained in him.

"You will." The mare took a seat and opened a book with her magic. "He is currently a drill trainer."

"Hn."

Caesar took a seat on the floor and closed his eyes. Now was the time for a little meditation episode to calm his mind and relax his body in case of training. He doubted it. The Princess was busy with her duties until the next day.

"So…" Twilight began once again after half an hour of silence. "You said you were training to be a warrior?"

"Much more than that, mare." Caesar countered, his eyes still closed.

"What kind of training will you take, then?"

Good heavens, this mare was noisy indeed. Caesar suppressed the urge to growl. Instead, he did not reply and continued to meditate. Feeling the mare's eyes on him still, he stood up and began to spar with his shadow.

His movements were fluid, almost like water. Flexible, calm but deadly.

Twilight's eyes widened. So, this was the second apprentice… Princess Celestia chose well. The colt continued his exercises for a good two hours before finally stopping and taking a seat.

Smirking at her direction, he said, "Enjoyed the show?"

The mare blushed scarlet and looked away, her book now becoming extremely interesting. Caesar chuckled, chose a book of his own, and began reading.

Less than ten minutes later, the door opened and in entered a well-built colt. His stance was that of a soldier, guarded and disciplined, ready for any attack.

Caesar turned from his book and looked him in the eyes with a calculating stare. The soldier had a white color on his fur, with a strong blue mane and a tough horn. His steely blue eyes stared right back at Caesar.

His cold eyes immediately warmed at Twilight's shout. "Brother!"

"My little sister." He smiled, turning from Caesar to the magical prodigy. "How are you doing today?"

"Good!" She smiled amusingly. "I just met Caesar Ironhoof, second apprentice of Princess Celestia."

Shining Armor turned again, and stared at the young colt. "Ah, the son of Thundercolt."

"Hn."

"I greatly respect your father, even though his leaving of the army brought shame to us all."

That comment made Caesar's eyes narrow dangerously. "Indeed? And I see you are the moron who is set to become the captain of the guard? Princess Celestia must be desperate for soldiers these days…"

After a few seconds, the whole room turned ice cold, with both colts staring daggers at each other, with Twilight awkwardly looking back and forth.

"Thundercolt was always a slacker." Shining Armor smirked. "Never did anything properly."

"And I suppose you are a great soldier?" Caesar snorted. "Please, you have the brain of a squirrel. Battle tactics and strategy don't suit you in the slightest."

The big soldier growled. "What your mouth, Ironhoof."

"Hit a nerve, didn't I? How amusing." Caesar chuckled darkly. "You are nothing more than a grunt in the army, a brute that does what his ruler decrees, nothing more."

Shockingly, after a few minutes of tension in the room, Shining Armor smiled warmly. "The Princess was right, you passed the test."

Caesar stared at him as if he had grown two heads. "Beg your pardon?"

"She was right about you, young one." Shining Armor bowed his head. "Your father was one of the greatest soldiers ever to walk in this castle, and he taught me many things."

"So, your insults and petty attitude was a ruse?"

The soldier nodded. "Yes, I was testing you. I was right, you are brave, smart and you have quite the sharp tongue."

At the silence of Caesar, Shining Armor smirked. "I really look forward to our sparring, Caesar. Being the son of Thundercolt places you very high on all of our standards."

With that, the unicorn soldier turned to his sister and smiled warmly. "As for you, good luck on your training, I am looking forward to see your progress, little sister."

Twilight blushed. "Of course, big brother."

Caesar could not help but roll his eyes at the disgustingly cute exchange.

* * *

"The Princess has deemed fit for you start training with us, to test your martial skills." Shining Armor declared. "Now, you will spar with my best young soldier, Gray Shield."

Caesar had woken up in the morning and resumed his meditation exercises only to be interrupted by a royal guard, informing him that Shining Armor was expecting him in the barracks of the castle. The young colt had expected the Princess to test him more first. And what better than to put him against her best soldier. Figures…

He knew he would lose against Shining Armor, the pony was powerful. However, Caesar kept thinking back at the time where he killed that wolf. Was rage a good enough weapon to use? Maybe, but that would destroy his other senses. It would turn him into a brawler, not a technical fighter.

As for Twilight, she departed to her own room to continue her magical training and attend classes. Caesar was going to receive that education from the Princess herself, starting next week.

"Heh, this runt? Are you serious, sir?" A grey earth pony snorted. "I can't believe he is the son of Thundercolt, I expected more."

Caesar just gave him a cold stare.

"And he is probably shivering out of fear at my sight."

The young apprentice could see that the arrogant pony's fur was gray, with a touch of red in his mane. His eyes were a mixture of blue and green. He certainly looked like somepony that had recently been vomited on. Obviously, his cutie mark was a shield with a spear at the side.

"Stop it, Gray." Shining Armor frowned. "I brought you here to teach Caesar, not to taunt him."

Gray Shield shrugged. "Whatever you say, boss." He then turned to Caesar, who had his eyes closed. "Ready, runt? Open your eyes, I want to see them as I give you the beating of your life."

Caesar growled low, his hooves firmly in place. His head was bowed down, horn glowing brightly. Blue energy slowly enveloped the colt.

The soldiers around stopped laughing and frowned at the sight. The young colt's horn started glowing blue, and the ground below him was cracking little by little. There were very, very small tremors going around that made the soldiers fearful of the sight. Some felt them and took a step back. Grey was either not impressed or did not notice the power radiating around.

Shining Armor's eyes widened. "Gray, stop! Stand down!"

But his soldier ignored the order, and soon charged at Caesar.

With a scream of rage, Caesar charged forward and punched Grey right in the chin, sending him flying back and crashing into another soldier. Shining Armor was set to stop it, but then Grey shot up, enraged. His face was bloodied and his nose broken. However, pride stopped him from standing down.

"You will pay for that, runt!"

Caesar's crazed, predatory smile was extremely terrifying. Shining felt a shiver going down his spine. "Good heavens…" He muttered, eyes fixed on Caesar as the pony once again was on all fours, the ground below him shaking very lightly.

Between the charge of Grey and the kick of Caesar, the battle was over. Grey Shield was out cold while Caesar menacingly mingled around, a feral grin showing on his face.

"Enough!" Shining screamed. "Caesar, snap out of it!"

With that, the young colt turned to him and his eyes softened. The future captain of the royal guard saw how the extreme coldness and wrath inside his eyes vanished in a heartbeat. Now, he was looking at normal Caesar. Cold, calculating, but also with a certain warm energy inside of him.

The soldiers took a back step as Caesar watched them. He frowned as he heard Grey moaning in pain.

He had felt the raw energy radiating around Caesar the moment he started growling. At that moment, he knew.

"The Princess was right…" Shining Armor was beyond shocked. "You really are an elemental warrior…"

* * *

Caesar smirked at the looks of sheer terror and respect the soldiers and royal guards gave him. Rumor around the castle had spread like wildfire. Princess Celestia had found an elemental warrior in Equestria, and now was under rigorous training. The young colt was so amused and energetic at the new setting.

Of course, that did not last long. The Princess had given him a disappointed look, her eyes sad. Despite his coldness, Caesar could be cracked by his parents, Applejack, Granny Smith and now Princess Celestia. He felt ashamed of his actions. Rumor was that Grey Shield was being treated, and was sporting a few broken ribs.

The whole staff was shocked too. Grey Shield, the best recruit of Shining Armor, was thoroughly beaten by a thirteen year old. The professional soldier was seventeen, but had been under fierce training since sixteen, when he joined the Royal Equestrian Defense Forces.

Twilight heard of the incident by her own brother's mouth. She was fearful and jumpy around Caesar now, more than ever. Caesar honestly did not care about her one bit, but once he imagined Applejack being the same, he would frown and feel ashamed.

Princess Celestia summoned Caesar to her quarters four hours after the short incident. Fear, shame and confusion reigned around the young colt. Will she expel him from the castle? Punish him dearly?

As he entered, his thoughts were interrupted and he stared in awe at the sheer beauty of the room. It was simply beautiful and enigmatic in its own way. It was almost humble, and simple. It moved Caesar how the Princess had no jewels, not even gold or silver, inside her own room.

"You are probably wondering why I do not have precious materials in my room, correct?" She asked with a small smile.

At his nod, she continued, "I do like them, the precious stones and materials I mean, but I think they would be better in foundations for the poor and disabled."

"That is… most excellent, majesty."

She smiled warmly. "I do wear gold and silver in me, but these I inherited from my parents, they are too personal for me to leave behind."

A minute of silence lingered in the air. The Princess gestured one of the chairs with her hoof. Caesar immediately obeyed and took a seat.

"I assume you know why you are here, young one?"

He hesitated but spoke slowly. "My altercation with one Grey Shield?"

"Precisely." The Princess frowned. "You were incredibly violent, and you showed amazing powers, yet very dangerous… especially under a rage."

So she noticed he was on a rage. Caesar's respect for the ruler grew ten fold. "How did you know I was on a rage?"

"Your eyes, young one." She bowed her head. "They were so cold, so… ruthless."

"Shining Armor may… have mentioned that."

"He was very impressed, Caesar, but also nervous." At his confused stare, she elaborated. "You just defeated his best recruit in less than a minute."

Caesar nodded, then said, "It won't happen again, my Princess."

She looked at him, warm eyes twinkling with curiosity. "You had a thought to make you enraged, right young one?"

His eyes widened. "Y-yes, my princess." How did she know? The soldiers thought he was enraged by the taunting. Even Shining Armor thought it was that, and had yelled an earful at Grey Shield in the infirmary.

"What was it?"

Caesar hesitated, his eyes on the floor. "Applejack being attacked by Grey Shield."

As soon as he looked at the Princess in the eye, he saw her eyes cold and calculating, but once she processed what he had said, her eyes softened.

"I see." She frowned. "I could tell you how much I abhor violence, Caesar, but you already know that."

He nodded, shame on his face.

"But I can also tell you that you impressed me too. You made small tremors as your power enveloped you. That is just the very, very tiny fraction of a full powered elemental warrior. "

She gave him a stern look then. "Finally, I will not tolerate that kind of violence inside my castle. You are a mature, gifted and polite young colt, act like it."

"I promise, your highness."

She smiled. "I know, and I also wanted to tell you, your studies begin next week, alongside Twilight."

That blasted mare? Caesar suppressed the urge to groan. "Will I be able to visit my family and friend this coming weekend, highness?"

"Of course." She smiled warmly. "I am so proud of you, young one."

Princess Celestia stood up and watched the moon with sad eyes. "Please remember, Caesar, that rage and wrath can only take you so far. In the end, you will be an insane, alone and dangerous pony, exiled from everypony."

Caesar frowned. "I will, my dear Princess."

* * *

For the next four years, Caesar and Twilight became good friends, but Applejack was still Caesar's best friend. He was amused at how territorial and jealous she had been when he had told her of Twilight. She demanded to know if they were good friends.

It was too amusing to let it pass, so the colt told her they were very good friends. Watching Applejack kick a tree to submission right after was worth it. Of course, when he had told her the real truth, that they were only study buddies, she smiled but then kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying to the barn.

Mares…. He would never understand them. One moment they are smiling, the other attacking. Blasted females…

Applejack had also continued with her training, sparring with her brother three days a week, something that impressed Caesar. He had felt how they both had grown in power.

Caesar knew that Big Mac was incredibly strong, but now more than ever. He was able to lift five times his weight. Applejack was also close, but the brother was still stronger.

It was easy to pull them apart by technique. Big Mac was mostly focused on close combat and brute force while Applejack was graceful, like Caesar, she moved like water and overpowered her opponents through speed and agility. She had already beaten Big Mac a couple of times.

As for Caesar, he had matured even more thanks to the Princess' teachings. He was well versed in subjects like science, magic and strategy. Shining Armor, while a great pony and friend, did not have the same thoughts on some things like Caesar. Both butted heads constantly, arguing back and forth, especially about strategy.

They had a good sibling like rivalry of sorts.

The best part of all, however, was the following. First, Caesar had mastered Andumaculai, the ancient form of martial arts and magic combined. Princess Celestia had beaten it into him, along with some of her best battle mages. Within a year and a half, Caesar had beaten them all in combat.

However, the Princess was so powerful. Caesar remembered how she sparred with him. He only lasted a fraction of a second. She vanished, the appeared behind him. Her hoof went to one of his pressure points softly, knocking him out completely.

He remembered when she showed him her true power. Well, some of it, at the least…

**Flashback**

_They had departed to a land far away from the castle, where he requested to see her at full power. She frowned at his smile and almost morbid curiosity._

_She smiled when he asked, "Please, I would like to see you at full power."_

_Nodding once, she replied, "Fine, but only at half of my power, alright?"_

_He nodded, too anxious to even notice what she had said._

_Getting on an Andumaculai battle stance, she gritted her teeth. Once she began growling, Caesar's eyes widened as rocks slowly began ascending into the sky. Her hair was flowing along with the wind, making her more beautiful than ever, but in a menacing way too. The ground was shaking violently, almost like a full powered earthquake was going around them._

_A huge crack opened, much to Caesar's shock, and all four of her hoofs went through the ground, as if they were hammers; bolts of electricity were going about her body, enveloping it as a sort of protection. _

_She screamed loudly as giant rocks cracked around and the wind increased. A thunderstorm began forming in the horizon, powerful sounds echoing in the distance. The sheer magnetic force was pushing Caesar back. If it wasn't for his own bravery and magical abilities, forming a shield around him, he would have been flying already at the powerful force crashing around._

_Caesar gulped in fear. Now this was why he never stood a chance. _

"_Hah!" She yelled in finality. The rocks descended rapidly and the sky began to clear. In the horizon, the storm was nowhere to be seen now._

_Princess Celestia smirked in his direction, her eyes full of mirth. "Was that a good show?"_

_He slowly nodded, eyes still wide._

**End of Flashback**

He knew he would never be as powerful as her, even if she had said numerous times that he could. He still trusted in his abilities, and now he trusted himself in besting Shining Armor in combat. Although poorly versed in magic, Shining Armor more than made a balance with his intelligence and brute force.

Twilight was also very, very strong, magically, of course. She was more powerful than him in terms of magic, but the mare was behind because of his martial arts expertise and the fact that he combined both magic and hoof to hoof combat.

However, the most important thing, was his elemental power. After more than a year, he was finally able to control it. Princess Celestia had been very, very patient. He was a fast learner, but it still took him a long time to be able to summon energy at will. Instead of depending on battle rages, he could now produce balls of energy at will.

This trick was humorous to produce in front of both Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The farm mare threw a fit and scowled at how she could not do that, jealous. On the other hoof, Rainbow Dash was impressed and demanded to know how to do it. Caesar replied with a scowl and a growl, much to the pegasus' annoyance.

Right now, he had gained a two month vacation, and he intended to use to it to the fullest by being close to Applejack. The mare had been incredibly clingy and prone to mood swings when she had heard of Twilight. The purple mare was in for a nasty surprise, it seemed.

There was bad news, however. Princess Celestia had ordered Twilight to move to Ponyville to start friendships with the locals so as to get rid of her solitary and exile kind of confinement. It was amusing how a person like him had more friends than the librarian magician.

He was a friend of hers, but plain normal friend, more of a classmate. Applejack was Caesar's true friend.

The only thing Caesar was looking forward to with Twilight's entrance to Ponyville was meeting her dragon apprentice, Spike. The young colt was always curious of dragons, and this one could solve some questions…

"Hey, dummy!" Applejack smiled at him. "Ah want to train."

Caesar smirked. "Prepared for a beating, mare?"

"Yah wish!"

With that, the best friends began sparring, albeit very cautiously as Caesar's parents and Granny Smith were there watching. They had all gathered to celebrate Caesar's return to Ponyville with a barbeque. Big Mac was watching his sister and adopted brother with a soft smile.

"Weak!"

"Shut up!"

Their antics were making everyone around laugh. Even at seventeen, they still behaved like the little fillies years before.

No one noticed, however, as a shadow in the corner of the barn watched, amused and interested. It smirked. So, the almighty Princess was arming herself with an elemental warrior? How amusing.

It was now time for her return. In a few weeks, Equestria will see her return in full glory, but not before defeating her sister and finally achieving what she always wanted.

"One and only throne." She whispered.

Not even the Elements of Harmony would be able to stop her. The elemental warrior could be a good apprentice. Maybe lure him to join her would be the best of decisions instead of getting rid of him. It would be such a bad decision to destroy the last of the true elemental warriors…

"Soon, justice shall be served." She chuckled quietly and finally vanished, her destination, the ancient castle. She needed to be at full power to defy her sister in order to destroy her.

Caesar had felt an incredible presence, but dismissed it rapidly. It only lasted less than a second. He shrugged and continued sparring with his best friend, who continuously asked about Twilight.

He suddenly smirked. "Do I detect jealousy, mare?" It was amusing how Applejack thought she would lose his friendship to Twilight, who got on his nerves frequently. Like he would ever betray her. He was too loyal to her for that.

Applejack's eyes widened, then soon narrowed as her nostrils flared. "What?!"

Silence lingered in the air as Caesar's eyes widened at the implication, the very deep of it. Both teenagers blushed all of a sudden.

"Why, do I see here a romance in the works?" Thundercolt smirked at his son. "Good job son! You choose wisely!"

If Applejack could blush more, she would be red tomato now. It was red scarlet, however. She immediately left towards the food table, with Caesar just standing there, completely caught off guard.

What was this funny feeling on his stomach?

He frowned. "Maybe I am just hungry." He muttered.

Caesar shrugged and went on to eat, stealing glances at Applejack, who had not looked him in the eyes since the incident.

"Hey, dear." Lilly smiled at her son. "Tell me more about Twilight, this new friend of yours."

Between the smirk of his mother and the obvious growl of Applejack, Caesar knew his mother was very cunning. Too much for her own good. Now he knew where he got that from. His father was a clueless moron compared to his mom. which was amusing to say the least.

He groaned in embarrassment.

Big Mac turned to him. "She is coming to the party."

"Why?" Applejack demanded. "Who invited her?"

"Us, of course." Granny Smith smiled. "Any friend of Caesar's is a friend of ours."

Applejack threw an icy glare at her own grandmother, then harrumphed, nose high in the air. "Hn."

If there was one thing that made Caesar smile was how adorable Applejack could be making grunting noises, especially those of his creation.

"Big Brother!" Somepony screamed.

Caesar's eyes softened and he let out a small smile. "Applebloom." He immediately caught the small mare. At five, she was getting stronger by the second. He was really proud.

"Have you been meditating?"

She nodded happily. "Yes."

Caesar smirked. "Have you been training?

"Yes." Applebloom smirked back.

Oh, she was indeed his sister. "Have you been winning?"

"'f course!"

"Excellent job." He nuzzled her face, making her giggle. "Come on, let us eat."

It was very rare, but also touching how Caesar could behave like this, but since Applebloom could talk, he was always there, or tried to, due to his training. Ever since then, she followed after him, and always wanted to imitate what he did.

As a result, she constantly trained, disapproved of laziness, approved of sparring and disliked Rainbow Dash. She also got in trouble more once for beating up Tiara and her friends. Of course, she was cunning enough to shift the blame after beating them the first time. Caesar threw an innocent look at Applejack when Applebloom had mentioned her plan.

"Hello!" A voice sounded, interrupting the thoughts of some.

Turning, Caesar frowned. "Twilight."

A soon as he said her name, a low growl sounded. Lilly's eyes widened. She recognized it almost immediately.

"Everypony, back off!"

* * *

**A/N: Ah, so now you see how the poll turned out to be. Thank you for reading and here, enjoy the new list of power levels.**

**Power Levels: Twilight Saga, Part II**

**Applejack – 285 (Angered - ?)**

**Shining Armor – 500**

**Applebloom – 25**

**Grey Shield – 89**

**Twilight – 310**

**Caesar – 370**

**Rainbow Dash – 300**

**Big Mac – 400**

**Princess Celestia - ?**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the Super Bowl too. I sure did! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am deeply sorry for the delay, people. Its just that school and projects, along with some family issues, I couldn't have time to write. However, here it is. And there is a surprise at the end, too. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Caesar was shocked at the low growl vibrating through. His mother was up in a second, barking orders to the others around them.

His first instinct was to check if Applebloom was okay. And okay she was, her eyes showing confusion as the adults around her continued to move around.

Finally, Caesar looked at Applejack and his breath was taken away. She was baring her teeth in Twilight's direction. Her eyes were dark green, which, for some twisted reason, made him stomach do a flip or two. That worried him.

"Everypony! Back off now!" Lily ordered. "Applebloom, behind Big Mac!"

Twilight was staring at the orange mare, understanding dawning on her eyes, which widened almost comically. Caesar saw utter fear in them.

"Son!" Thundercolt interrupted his son's musings. "You need to talk to Applejack before she attacks!"

For what? She was just obviously on a bad mood, or maybe it was just that time… He remembered how snappy and aggressive she would get when that time came. It both annoyed and amused him.

He also noticed, however, that Applejack's energy was building up rapidly. A shiver went down his spine. It was impossible! She was not an elemental. How could she concentrate so much energy? But as sparks began to appear around her, Caesar's eyes widened in sheer terror. _IMPOSSIBLE!_

"Mare!" Caesar barked, his tone almost like a military instructor's. "Cease this ridiculous behavior at once!"

As she completely ignored him, he stood in front of his study friend, a blank expression on his eyes. "Applejack, enough! Listen to me!"

Applejack's eyes softened, but very little. "Out of tha way." Her voice was cold, almost icy.

"Not unless you back off and take some time to breathe, mare."

Her face became contorted in confusion, anger and then rage. "…Fine!" She yelled in fury.

With that, she turned around and stomped off, her hooves leaving deep marks on the ground.

Twilight was hesitant, but spoke nonetheless. "Did you see the sparks around her?"

"Yes." Caesar answered simply.

And for that, he intended to train the mare, now more than ever. She needed to control that fierce temper of hers before some sorry pony could be injured, or worse, blasted to the next dimension. He suppressed a chuckle, thinking of a few ideas for Rainbow Dash to become the first to visit other dimensions in history of ponykind.

"Big brother!" An innocent voice interrupted the shocked ponies. "Your cutie mark!"

Lily gasped. "Oh my…"

Her son's mark was interesting to say the least. It had a blue circle, surrounded by a sword and a spear, both golden. If her senses were correct, it was the symbol of a defender. She smiled softly.

Finally, she thought. Elemental powers or not, Caesar would still get his deserved cutie mark, just like everyone else had.

Of course, somepony had to ruin the moment. "I wonder how mad your lovely mare will be once she finds out you got that cutie mark out of defending Twilight."

Four glares shut him up completely. He gulped in fear once Lilly's eyes promised retribution for his antics.

Big Mac became the first to talk. "Ah would be glad if this stayed here, between us. Applejack would go crazy if she knew 'bout this."

Caesar sighed and trotted towards Applejack, who was staring daggers at him all the way from the plantation. The colt could not help but roll his eyes, but there was a little fear in between. Applejack's temper, now combined with her powers, made her completely unpredictable.

* * *

Nightmare Moon felt satisfied with the day's events. Now there were two elementals at her grasp. Combining her power and sheer might with them, there would be no stopping to her plans. It was all so easy…

She had been watching Caesar and Applejack for days. They were training and building energy rapidly. It was as if some sort of magical connection between them allowed their bodies to synchronize energy almost at will. Caesar's power had grown incredibly in just three weeks. Applejack's energy nearly doubled.

Of course, there was the question. How come she had elemental powers? It was no secret that elementals were incredibly rare these days, but she also remembered that some earth ponies and Pegasus developed powers on their own. Indeed, there was an incredibly powerful earth pony that was responsible for killing an Ursa Major. However, that was centuries in the past.

It almost seemed as if elemental powers were intertwined with magic, which lived in every pony, but the secret to getting them was not at anypony's grasp. At least until Caesar was born. The colt had changed so many things in Equestria, and in less than twenty years.

Nightmare Moon decided to put most of her plans on hold so she could take heavier observations on the couple. She was convinced that they would play a key role later on, whether in her favor, or against her, it was a mystery, but she felt like gambling it out.

Her quest for the Elements of Harmony had yielded no conclusive results. Celestia had done well in hiding that secret weapon.

The powerful mare sneered. One way or another, she would seize control of Equestria and finally rule like she was supposed to all those years ago. Not even her sister's sheer power would stop her, especially when she seized Caesar as her prime lieutenant and commander. Applejack would also be useful, most especially if Caesar provided resistance to her proposition. Maybe as the bodyguard and lover of Caesar so he could be reigned on easily.

Nightmare Moon laughed into the wind before dissipating, her destination, a certain farm.

* * *

"I would like to inquire about your childish tantrum a couple of weeks ago, mare." Caesar lectured, his face stony. "You have been training here with me, harder than ever, due to the fact that you certainly possess elemental powers." He shuddered. "Only Celestia knows why you would get them with that temper of yours…"

Applejack narrowed her eyes. "Wha' was that?"

"Nothing." He replied with a smirk. "Mare, why did you feel threatened?"

The mare in question blushed. "Ah dunno, ah just felt mad at the bookworm…"

"So, no explanation?" Caesar raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling you are lying?"

"And why do ah get dah feeling that yah just want to make me feel bad?"

Rolling his eyes, Caesar continued making his demonstrations. "The beam that came out of my hooves less than an hour ago was my personal favorite and most powerful attack, the Galick Gun."

She scoffed, with mirth on her eyes as she did so. "Yah suck at names."

"Quiet!" He growled out.

"Yah first!"

"You want me to teach you or not?" Before she could reply, he snarled. "Then shut the hell up!"

Taking her silence as his cue to continue, he said, "I want you to start controlling your energy, manipulate it, if you will. It will take a while, but I assure you." He smirked. "You will be really, really powerful."

Applejack nodded with a smirk of her own. "Have ah said yah are a good teacher?"

"Not enough times, but I like to hear those compliments from you all the time." Then, deciding to have some fun, he winked at her. "Makes me feel like the almighty warrior I was always destined to be."

Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, she huffed and went on to continue her exercises, leaving a chuckling colt behind.

* * *

Caesar sighed, bored out of his mind. The mare had gone to take a nap due to her energy depleting rapidly after almost blowing up the farm.

He had to run his mouth about the incident again. He had to make her go furious, but he liked it. Caesar liked when she was mad, her eyes narrowed and face red. It was… attractive in some way. A thing he did not want to feel but still did nonetheless. Applejack needed to control her temper anyway. One day, when somepony made her mad enough, she was going to blow up the entire town before finally learning her lesson.

And the colt wasn't planning to be near her once that happened. Celestia knows he would be thrown to the next dimension if he said even slightest sarcastic comment.

Suddenly, a strange 'pop' sound took him out of his musings. Looking around, he saw nothing.

But then, a chill went up his spine.

"What…. power…" He murmured, already paralyzed. Caesar felt his muscles straining to keep up with standing.

The sheer amount of power vibrating around was enormous. It was on par with Celestia, maybe even more! He was weak on the knees, about to give out. Instead of showing weakness to some unknown entity, he pulled up his energy and made a shield around him.

He took a deep breath.

"Impressive." A smooth voice praised.

And that was the moment he saw her.

Less than twenty hooves away from him, a tall, mighty looking alicorn stood. She was black, wearing armor that could date back thousands of years. If the books were certain, of course.

She took one step. "Your power is growing rapidly, young one."

"W-who are you?" He asked, his eyes wide and mouth open.

The strange alicorn chuckled, sending more shivers up his spine. "I think you know the answer to that…." She smirked. "Caesar."

"Impossible." He shook his head. "The only alicorn alive besides our Princess is…" His eyes widened. "It can't be."

She chuckled. "Of course it can, my exile has ended, young one." After laughing for a few seconds, she said, "It is time to take back what is rightfully mine."

Caesar was at a crossroads. In front of him was perhaps the second most powerful being in the world, perhaps even the universe itself. He was but an insect, a bug compared to this powerful mare. It was obvious she wanted something from him, if not then she would have just blasted him to oblivion or simply not talked to him at all.

"What is it that you want from me?" Caesar asked, feeling braver than before. "You haven't blasted me out of this world, so that is because you need me for something?"

Nightmare Moon smirked viciously. "And smart, you are the right package for anypony, young one. I was right, as always."

"How did you know about me, anyway?"

She chuckled quietly. "You think I didn't watch you from afar, in the moon." Nightmare pointed at the stars. "I have always watched this land, because it belongs to me as much as to my stupid sister."

Caesar raised an eyebrow. "And… why do you hate her?"

"Because she doesn't accept the fact that we need to progress, change into the future!" She ranted. "Stuck in her old traditions, she is. I tried telling her, that we should be prepared for any eventuality, any incident in the future." Her eyes looked at his. "We don't know if there is life out there in the stars, but she wouldn't listen, at all."

The young colt let out a little smirk. As frightened as he was, it was amusing to see such a powerful individual throw a temper tantrum.

"I had to make the war, had to recruit and lead, before being blasted to the moon!" She screamed. "All because I tried to make a change for the better of ponykind!"

Silence followed.

Caesar felt the awkwardness rising, so he asked, after a few minutes. "And you want to recruit me for your… crusade?"

"Precisely." She replied, voice surprisingly soft. "You are the first elemental to be born, and your potential is extraordinary." Nightmare smiled. "There is also the fact that you, teaching your techniques, have gotten Applejack as a follower and ally, and perhaps a loyal wife…"

The colt snarled. "Don't you dare come near her!" His horn glowed blue and energy around him cackled.

"Not to mention." She ignored his outburst, but was inwardly impressed at his potential once again. "That the prophecy mentioned the Elemental Warrior leading a group of soldiers for the better of ponykind, and that they themselves possessed elemental powers, too."

Caesar stayed quiet.

"You understand that elemental power is everywhere, right?" She said, lecturing. "You are the first elemental in the sense that you were born with them already prepared to be used, you did not have to go through the long process of looking into your soul and around you to get them out."

"So, anypony can be an elemental?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No, because some are stubborn, others are not patient, and most are not special, like you."

Instead of blushing, Caesar rolled his eyes. "I thank you for the compliments, but I won't join you."

Nightmare Moon smirked. "I knew you would say that, and that is why I am prepared to give you a week to think about it, then I will start my 'crusade,' as you labeled it."

Within three seconds, she got into a fighting position. "And now, I will make my sister aware that her reign is about to end!"

Growling, the alicorn charged elemental power around her. The ground began to shake and Caesar found himself thrown back as hurricane winds tore everything in their path.

Cracks opened in the ground, with trees tore out of their roots and thunder clouds forming in the horizon.

_She's even more powerful than Princess Celestia!_ He thought desperately as he tried to stand up.

Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon continued her charging. Using her Canterlot voice, she yelled. "Expect this, dear sister, that Nightmare Moon will have her revenge and advance this world into a perfect paradise!"

And with that, she growled once more before disappearing in a pop.

Caesar was breathing heavily. "What are we going to do?"

A good question, since there did not seem to be a solution. Nightmare Moon just rocked the world with a fraction of her power. It looked like she was even more powerful than Princess Celestia, which was frightening.

If there was no stopping her, then what would they do? Caesar mulled her words on his mind. He had a week to decide.

Yes, he had a week to decide how he would scheme his way into destroying the dark alicorn.

The young colt smirked. He was going to hell, but he had company.

A frown marred his features. Who to ask first? Who was better at research than he was?

_Twilight Sparke! _Of course, the mare was a genius at a lot of subjects. She could also help with Applejack's temper, if she had any books, of course.

Sighing, Caesar left the field, but not before looking back at the spot where Nightmare Moon had stood before.

He scowled and trotted away.

* * *

"You must be out of your mind, Caesar!" Twilight laughed, angering him. "Nightmare Moon was, is and will always be exiled."

Caesar scowled. "You did not feel the tremors a little while ago, mare?"

"I did, but that was probably your friend Applejack, getting angry at something else."

"Hm, it could have been her, except for the fact that the field where I was at suffered cracks and trees were taken out of their roots."

Twilight stared at him. "…We will check that field later. For now, let us deal with Applejack and her snappy attitude, as you put it before."

"Hn."

"Now, according to the book Culture: Courtship and Rituals of Ponykind, Applejack has started her important transition to a full mare. And…" She smirked at him. "She has chosen the colt that will be beside her for the rest of her life."

Caesar did not like the last sentence one bit. "Beg your pardon?"

"She has chosen you, Caesar." Twilight told him softly. "And it does make sense, you have been there for her all her life and you are overprotective, not to mention attractive too, qualities sought after in colts by mares."

The colt smirked. "Attractive eh? And everypony said you were a bookworm."

Twilight blushed slightly but chuckled at his joke. "You know what I mean, Caesar. Now, take me to this field…"

Nodding, the colt escorted the mare out.

"Well, I admit, it looks like a hurricane burst through here." Twilight stated as she stared at the broken open field before her.

Caesar grunted. "Hn."

"Where is Applejack?"

"Taking a nap, she was too tired to even get out of bed today."

Twilight nodded and continued looking around. "I believe that somepony immensely powerful did this, but Nightmare Moon? I don't think so."

The colt scowled and growled low. "Fine. Go back to your stupid library."

He turned away and began trotting towards the farm. Twilight sighed. She wanted to believe him, she truly did, but it was too much. Either he was hallucinating or simply playing a prank on her.

She frowned. "Caesar doesn't have a sense of humor… unless he is besting you in combat."

Twilight began walking towards her home.

Within an hour, she was there, and before she could open the door, Spike opened it and stared at her, wide eyed.

"Spike?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"No!" The little dragon screeched. "She is back! That monster is back!"

The young mare looked at him funny. "What are you talking about, Spike? Did you eat soap again?"

Instead of replying with words, the dragon gave her a note, a letter…

As the mare began reading it, Spike started walking towards the door.

"And where are you going?"

"Going to take a walk." He whispered before finally closing the door and leaving the premises.

Shrugging, Twilight began reading once again. Her eyes slowly widened. Within a few seconds, she screamed.

"Impossible!" She started biting her hoof. "She can't be back, Caesar was lying."

The young prodigy student looked at the letter once again.

_Dear Faithful Student:_

_I am very glad to hear that you have made friendship with most of the townspony, which is excellent news. Do not blame Applejack for her conduct, she was just in her transition phase._

_Now, dear student, I am sure you have heard of the Elements of Harmony. They are hidden deep in the Everfree Forest, and now is the time to acquire them as soon as possible. Did you listen to the tremors a short time ago? My suspicions go to Nightmare Moon. She can only be stopped with the use of those elements, as her elemental powers are now more powerful than ever._

_Twilight, please, you must band together with your friends, use the power of friendship and counter Nightmare Moon before it's too late. Her rage in all these years has given her even more power than before. I fear that this time, I cannot stop her. However, the Elements of Harmony and the legendary warrior can._

_Give this letter to Caesar, along with the map of the Castle of the Ancients in the forest. You must go there._

_Send me a letter if you need anything else. Make haste._

_Good luck and blessings on your adventure. The future of Equestria lies on your and all your friends' shoulders._

_Your friend and mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight did the first thing that came mind.

She fainted.

* * *

"Come on, man, there must be something we can do!" Spike argued. "She has to be stopped before its too late."

Caesar growled. "I know!" He sighed. "I felt her power, I am but an insect at her side. Not even the whole Equestrian Army and us could defeat her, not even the Princess herself."

Spike gasped. "What are you talking about? Princess Celestia stopped her once, she can do it again!"

"Well, I hope she has some secondary plan because, of how things are looking, we are not going to win." Caesar then raised his eyebrow. "Where is your bumbling mentor, by the way?"

The little dragon rolled his eyes. "If I know her rather well, she passed out after reading the letter two or three times. She will wake up, pretend it was a dream, then pass out again. She will be here in thirty minutes."

Caesar frowned. "So much for being a powerful mage..." He muttered.

"She will come to herself, don't you worry." Spike smiled, despite the grim circumstances. "However, I am extremely thoughtful on these elements of harmony…."

"According to the data acquired, they are stones with immense power." Caesar replied.

Spike shrugged. "It is kind of confusing, you know? Because the prophesy talks of a group of six warriors along with their leader taking on Nightmare Moon, but then we have the Elements of Harmony…"

The colt shrugged. He was confused by the situation too, but they needed a plan, and a good one at that, before Nightmare Moon destroyed everything in her path. Her bitterness and rage was going to put Equestria centuries backwards with the coming conflict.

Something they needed to prevent.

"Spike, gather the mare friends of Applejack, we need a plan, and fast." He ordered.

Spike nodded. "On it!"

* * *

On a place far, far away from Equestria, the Supreme Kai took a knee, blood dripping from his face. He could feel the broken bones on his body depleting him of energy. He did not even last a minute in this fight. His fellow kais were killed in seconds, and Kibito was pulverized the second he tried to help. Everything was lost...

Everything, every plan and hope had gone to hell when Bardock died of a heart virus not even the best galaxy doctors could cure. The result was a brutal civil war that raged on the Saiyan Empire for decades.

Trillions died as other races were absorbed into the conflict. The Ice-Jin were the first, as they were exterminated under strict orders of King Vegeta.

Another important, albeit evil, soul was lost in the conflict. Broly, destined to be one of the greatest, and most feared, warriors in the universe, lost his life as his very father betrayed him.

To make matters worse, Earth was invaded by General Nappa. The result was its inhabitants killed and another civil war between saiyans vying for power there. Nappa won and became a powerful warlord there. What was left of the human race was enslaved.

King Vegeta was then killed by Turles. After that, things became worse, much worse indeed.

This was when Bills was awakened….

No one had intervened, no god or deity performed such action. Bills was furious to learn that the balance was completely not shaped as he liked it.

Bills then went on a brutal rampage across multiple galaxies. Billions of saiyans were killed by his own hand. Turles was destroyed within a second and his whole guard fried to dust. Planet Vegeta was blown up soon after.

And now, the Supreme Kai was bowing before Bills, because his battle against the god of destruction for the future of his own time was for nothing.

"Opposing me has brought you nothing but pain, kai." The cat looking god smirked. "These puny saiyans… I don't even know why you didn't get the job done, it had to be me."

"You are a monster." The Supreme Kai spat. "Killing trillions of innocents because of your damned balance."

"The saiyans killed that amount, or maybe even more." Bills waved him off. "I only served justice to countless races exterminated, plus brought balance to the universe once again, just as it had to be done."

The Supreme Kai looked into the sky. "If you can hear me, dear supreme being, please answer my prayers…."

Bills laughed. "Prayers?" He then took the Supreme Kai by the throat. "I hope those were for a quick death, because I am a merciful god, and I will provide it."

The Supreme Kai smiled into the horizon. "Thank you, my lord."

Bills smiled. "I would spare you, but the balance needs to be done."

What Bills did not know was that the Supreme Kai's comment was not to him, but to the Supreme Being. The Elder Being, or lord.

And the Elder Being did answer the Kai's prayers.

"I have done my duty with pride and honor, I am ready to leave in peace."

The god of destruction looked at him with a frown. "I admire you, kai. You are brave and passionate. I hope the afterlife treats you well."

Crack!

After breaking his neck, Bills slowly put the body on the ground and bowed his head. "Even if you were an insect compared to me in terms of power, you had great strength in character and will."

Closing his eyes with his claws, Bills took off to the sky. He had to deal with a band of pirates getting out of control, at the leadership of some idiot called Bojack.

* * *

On a cloud, stood a powerful being. He had a great white beard, muscles and kind features on his face. His eyes were grey, and very soft.

The being had sobbed quietly for hours after Bills was unleashed on the galaxy. The screams of agony and terror got to him. And, as much as he hated it, it needed to be done.

And this was the same destiny of Equestria. Unless… he did something about it.

The Elder Being looked at the souls before him.

"Let mote it be." He spoke with a powerful voice. "That you are chosen to protect, to defend and to maintain Equestria and her universe. Go forth, my warriors!"

He knew the Supreme Kai was dead, but he would answer his prayers. Bills was now preventing the universe from being destroyed, but at the cost of trillions of beings. At least, he now had the opportunity to protect the multiverse. He could not let Equestria fall, or else the rest of the multiverse would fall. One dimension, one universe had already suffered the consequences. One more, and the domino effect would spread like a plague. He would get the Big Bang all over again...

Just after his words were spoken, four souls, like bullets, descended towards the planet of Equestria.

In four different places, four ponies opened their eyes. Memories flooded to them. The Elder Being had decided to lend _some _of their memories but for personality purposes only. They also knew their name, but that was about it. The rest was fuzzy information they would never recover. It was of utmost priority for them to adapt fast into this new world.

Three males, one female.

And one of the males spoke. "Geez, I am so hungry…"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you do get the hint of who these new characters are! And yeah, poor Supreme Kai, he tried everything to save his timeline, but nothing could be done once Bardock died. And, well, Bills is unstoppable, as much as I hate to admit it... **

**Now, I do think the Mare Six should be lent an opportunity to operate with elemental (chi) powers, so bear with me on this one. I know I wont disappoint you with what I have in store. Some of you may be disappointed at how they can never beat someone in combat properly like in the show, or how they always face impossible odds but, isnt that what Dragon Ball Z is all about? Goku and Vegeta getting their ass kicked but their sheer determination ends up winning? This story will have that, too. **

**I am looking forward to the guesses of who these new four are. No hints provided. Well, only one for the female. She rivals one of the characters in intelligence...**

**And, of course, now my infamous power levels heh.**

**Power Levels: Beginning Nightmare Moon Saga**

**Applejack – 285 (Angered - ?)**

**Shining Armor – 500**

**Applebloom – 15**

**Rarity - 210**

**Fluttershy - 180 (Angered - ?)**

**Pinkie Pie - 155 (Angered - ?)**

**Twilight – 310**

**Caesar – 470**

**Rainbow Dash – 330**

**Big Mac – 430**

**Spike – 50**

**Princess Celestia - ?**

**Nightmare Moon - ?**

**On a side note, the cutie mark was meant to be a running gag in the series, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! Sorry for the long wait, but finals have been real tough. However, now I do have the time to brainstorm and get you some good chapters. Also, a reminder, there will be a poll posted with this chapter on who do you want to be the next two characters from Dragon Ball Z popping up in Equestria. You can either vote or tell me in the review section, whatever is easier for you. Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I was going to make this chapter much longer, but I prefer to let you guys decide who do you want to get as characters (meaning the other two souls) so decide and I will write! Have a good read.**

* * *

It was literally a council of idiots. Caesar was glaring and snarling every three seconds. How could these mares fight at a time like this?

"I know you don't care about my fashion, but my house needs to be protected against this monster, so I need to stay." Rarity spoke with elegance, though there was a hint of wariness.

The blasted pink mare smiled. "We all know how your obsession knows no bounds, but I think we all need to help Caesar to counter Nightmare Moon!"

"Who asked for your opinion, loony?" Rainbow Dash snarled. "Everything that comes out of your mouth is nonsense, just like this stuff from Caesar."

Applejack's temper kicked in. "Are yah implying that Caesar is a liar?"

"If the hoof fits, you wear it."

"Why you…"

Sparkle shouted. "Stop!" Everypony stared at her. "Caesar is telling the truth! Didn't you see the message from Princess Celestia? She is back!"

"And we need to act, fast." Caesar spoke for the first time in almost an hour. "If you continue with your incessant squabbling and constant rackets, you are going to doom us even more than ever."

"Caesar is right." The little dragon said, "If Nightmare Moon comes to full power… nopony will be able to stop her… not this time."

Rainbow Dash huffed. "Princess Celestia took care of her before, why can't she now?"

"A good point, especially coming from your mouth… it astounds me." Dash glared at Caesar while Applejack giggled. "However, we do need to locate the powerful Elements of Harmony in order to stop her." He stated, ignoring the mare's question.

Nodding, Twilight replied to him. "Princess Celestia said in the message that we must locate them in order to counter her… and they were last seen in the Greater Temple."

"Greater Temple?" Pinkie Pie asked, confused.

"Yes." Caesar glared at her. "The Greater Temple in the ancient castle of the Alicorns, constructed eons ago by the Kedonians for the Princesses."

"Hold on." Rarity raised a hoof. "Just who are these kudonians?"

The colt snorted. "Kedonians, princess." Rarity blushed. "Nothing much is known about them, except for the fact that they were a secretive tribe of ponies that were really advanced technologically. They had good relations with Princess Luna. Mysteriously, they vanished shortly after her exile."

"Getting to topic." Twilight spoke. "We need your help to reach the Greater Temple, with the battle skills of Caesar, my magic and Applejack's sharp reading of the ground, we are good, but we are missing more back up."

"Of course, you only need me." Rainbow boasted. "My flying skills are second to none in the whole of Equestria, after all."

Caesar smirked. "Says who? The academy at Cloudsdale?"

* * *

Twilight was standing close to Applejack, who was sobbing her eyes out. Rarity was providing all the comfort she could while Rainbow Dash tried getting Pinkie Pie out of her stony daze. The mare was just staring at Caesar's limp body being treated by Fluttershy.

How come things began to fail? How come Nightmare Moon always got the upper hand now? Why did Caesar had to fall in battle?

The bookworm sighed and took a seat on the floor, shaking her head in denial as the other ponies, except Pinkie Pie, moved around in disarray, trying to give Caesar treatment or comfort to each other.

The most troubling were Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Those two mares were not speaking to anyone and Applejack was angry all the time. Only Rarity was able to approach her.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy got the steel from the mare's angry mouth. She blamed them for Caesar's predicament and constantly ranted when they were close to his body.

In one moment, she could snap and start attacking, just like she did before.

Twilight shook her head slowly and remembered how the benign and honest mare became a cold killing machine.

She closed her eyes and relived those events as Fluttershy sang a strange song and began taking herbs out of her bag.

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

"Caesar, why are yah always in dah shadows? Are yah afraid?" Applejack smirked at his roll of eyes.

He then snorted. "No, mare, I am protecting this good for nothing group of misfits that is only useful at getting on my nerves."

"Wow, yah spoke more than six words! That's a record for this trip!"

The colt rolled his eyes again. "Whatever you say, mare."

"Yah know, I've only heard yah say my name three or four times."

Caesar looked at her with a bored expression. "Your point?"

"Mah point is that yah should use it more often." She batted her eyelashes at him mockingly. "Aren't I pretty enough?"

A smirk formed on his lips. "Sounds like you are phishing for compliments, mare." He shook his head in a mocking way. "Would never have thought of that coming from you."

Applejack's cocky smile turned into a snarl. "Ah ain't phishing for compliments!"

"Looked like it to me."

She lunged at him, sending both to the ground while the other ponies looked at them in bewilderment and alarm.

They were used to their bickering and constant arguments, but now they thought they were fighting.

Pinkie Pie smiled. "So cute!" She screamed. "Look at them!"

One of the others smiled too. "Yes." Fluttershy's serene voice chimed in. "They have always been like this."

Of course, Rainbow Dash snorted. "They should just kiss and get it over with." Shaking her head, she added, "So sick of them."

"Not our problem that your tomboyish attitude doesn't attract males, mare." Caesar countered while still wrestling on the ground with Applejack. "My bet is that you kick for the other team."

All of the ponies grew silent except for Applejack's squeals and laughter. The color drained from Rainbow Dash's face and growled lowly.

"Say that again!"

Caesar calmly stood up, with Applejack still smiling at him but then frowning at the situation right after. "What? That you kick for the other team?"

Without any warning, Rainbow Dash charged at Caesar, throwing a fierce kick. He dodged and laughed at her attempts to continue trying to fight him.

"Give it up, mare." He smirked as he dodged a punch. "You boast about your speed and agility in the air, yet right here I am astounded by your slow pace."

"Shut up!" She growled. "I will kick you so hard you will land on the moon!"

Caesar smirked yet again. "You have tried numerous times." He gracefully shot in the air and then connected with a low powered kick to her side.

The mare landed harshly on the floor. She glared heatedly at him and shouted, "I hate you! I've always hated you, you stupid, brainless, arrogant piece of manure!"

"Hm, your insults just get worse. Probably that kick I gave you in the head that time."

While Caesar was amused by her attempts to make him mad, Applejack was glaring with such vile hate at the fast pony.

"Either yah shut up or ah will make yah do so."

Twilight sighed as a full on argument ensued. Caesar was smirking as Applejack stomped on the floor and warned Rainbow Dash against insulting him while the speedy mare just insulted him and Applejack for attempting to defend the colt.

While this was happening, Fluttershy worriedly looked around. Her sharp ears had picked something up while Caesar toyed with Rainbow Dash, but when the mare shouted her hate at the colt, she heard a fierce growl in the distance. She felt afraid immediately and made her way towards the arguing ponies, knowing they would provide protection. She did this by instinct.

Rarity, on the other hand, put a hoof on Applejack and glared at Caesar as he continued to smirk and throw random insults at Rainbow Dash, riling her up into yet another argument.

Surprisingly, the Pegasus had not attempted to attack him. They knew she was humiliated with how he taunted her and then sent her painfully to the ground with a single kick. She threw dozens of punches and kicks at him, with no results.

Once again, Fluttershy heard a growl, this time closer. She let out a silent shriek and hid behind Caesar.

He scowled. "What is the problem now, mare? A deer? Or, better yet, a squirrel?"

"I… I heard a growl…"

Caesar just looked at her with a blank face. "And?"

"I think… it's a…"

The colt growled and trotted away, towards a nearby tree while Applejack came to Fluttershy's side.

"What were yah trying to say, sugar cube?"

"I heard a growl!" She shrieked. "It's getting closer and closer."

Applejack looked at her with a funny face. "Sugar, ah haven't heard anything, except for the other mare's insults at mah friend."

The timid mare did not miss the possessiveness and protectiveness in her voice when she mentioned her friend, Caesar.

"But-"

Her words were cut short, however, when Rarity let out a squeak.

"What is that?!" She shrieked, her hoof pointing in the distance.

True enough, they all turned and saw a horrifying creature. It had the body and head of a lion, with some wings that resembled a dragon's. And, adding insult to injury, or better yet, to their horror, a scorpion tale. Its physical attributes were a given.

"Manticore!" Twilight shouted. "Everypony, run!"

Panicked and frozen by fear, Fluttershy stood dumbly, looking at the creature with fear and awe in her big blue eyes.

The creature growled and moved its tail to slam the mare where she stood.

Applejack, with horror in her face, watched as the tail, with painful slowness, drew nearer the animal loving mare.

However, without any warning, a blur shot and stood up in front of the mare, only for the figure to be sent flying, crashing into a tree.

Letting out a scream, Applejack moved towards the figure while Twilight took Fluttershy and trotted with her to a nearby rock, where Rarity and Rainbow Dash were hiding. Pinkie Pie was being held by Rarity against her will, mad at Caesar being injured.

"No, no…" She let out as she approached the figure.

It was Caesar.

Blood was coming out of his nose and mouth. His eyes were close shut and she could not hear any breathing.

"Caesar!" She shouted, ignoring the creature as it stood menacingly behind her, staring at its prey. "Yah have to wake up!"

She shook him with her hooves, but he never opened his eyes.

Tears started falling down her cheeks. First her parents, now him? Why? What had she done to deserve such a horrible destiny?

Applejack let out a sob, again ignoring the Manticore or her friends shouting for her to seek cover with them.

She looked at Caesar and her eyes turned into a green steel kind of color. She stood up and glared at the creature with such coldness that even Pinkie Pie bounced back from the hate in her friend's gaze.

Applejack then growled loudly and closed her eyes, letting the rage and hate overtake her body. She never felt so mad, so… angry. This… filthy creature had taken her best friend away from her, in just an instant. And now it wanted to eat him?

Over her dead body.

Within seconds, her power skyrocketed. The rage and anger fueling it like a spark would to wood, and create a fierce fire.

Twilight's eyes widened as energy enveloped Applejack. It was pure, raw power. The ground around the mare was shaking slightly and some of the trees were being pushed back by the energy cackling around.

The mare in question then shot a look at the creature and stated coldly. "Ah'll send you back to the next dimension, yah filthy creature."

And then, growling, she raised a hoof. Slowly, energy began pouring into it while the Manticore stared stupidly at the fireworks going on around it. Its eyes looked scared at the mare that was making everything around her icy and dangerous. Its senses were working, it seemed. Its senses for danger and survival.

Finally, Twilight saw how a red ball erupted from Applejack's hoof. She could feel it. It had a lot of power in it. Eyes widening, she turned around and screamed, "Everypony, with me, stay within my shield."

"Apple Ball..." She gritted her teeth. "ATTACK!"

Applejack launched the ball from her hoof and stopped it in front of the creature, which recoiled in surprise and fear.

She smirked coldly and began waving her right hoof, letting the ball dance around the scared animal, which was now cowering in fear.

The mare was going to make the filthy monster suffer, a lot.

Fluttershy saw it and tried to move to intervene, but Rainbow held her in check while Pinkie Pie stared blankly at Caesar's crumpled body. Rarity looked at her in worry. When was the pink mare quiet? It was so rare and shivering.

"This is fo' Caesar." She shouted. "Die!"

Raising her hoof in the air, she saw the ball on top of the creature's head. It tried to catch it, but it was too high for it to do so.

Applejack then screamed as she let her hoof fall.

Twilight and her friends were then pushed back by a huge, red explosion. The rock that was shielding them began to crack at the pressure.

Yet, Twilight's shield did not waver in the protection of her friends.

With a second fierce explosion, the huge red light vanished. Sensing that things were in control now, Twilight let the shield go down and hurriedly made her way towards Caesar, with Fluttershy in tow.

Pinkie Pie continued to stare at Caesar while Rainbow looked close to tear up at her arch nemesis being in such state. Thanks to her screams…

She looked down and started crying.

On the other hoof, seeing that two of her friends were already making their way towards Caesar, Rarity rushed towards Applejack, who was staring blankly at a crater full of dry blood.

Nothing was left of the creature, it seemed, safe for some drops of blood and the memory of her friend being attacked by its tail. The mare growled. After taking care of the Nightmare Moon business, she was go hunt them down and drive them to extinction. So much for being peaceful...

"Applejack? Darling?" She questioned cautiously. "Are you alright?"

The mare in question did not respond, more like looked at the floor. Memories flashed beneath her eyes as they watered up.

And then broke down.

Rarity rushed in and enveloped her in a hug.

"Mah Caesar!" She cried. "He's dead!"

"Shhh." Her friend cooed. "Everything will be alright."

What else could she say? Applejack and Caesar had been inseparable since their kindergarten years. They complemented each other so well, it bothered Rarity how they were not a couple yet.

But now… seeing this happen, she felt so hollow. She also had lost a dear friend.

For whatever Caesar was, he was a loyal, intelligent and hardworking colt. He never wavered in the face of danger and sacrificed his life to help Fluttershy.

And then, she narrowed her eyes. _Fluttershy.. _Rarity stared coldly at the yellow Pegasus, with Applejack still sobbing on her mane.

As if sensing her thoughts, Applejack turned and glared at the animal loving mare, who was tending to Caesar.

"Twilight, give me a spark, to the heart."

The librarian nodded and sent a small spark to Caesar's body.

It just recoiled from the electrical shock.

Applejack stood up and began to shout, "It's all ya fault! Stupid mare, stupid animals…"

While the farmer was shouting, Rainbow Dash arrived to the scene where the two healers were ignoring the mare and tending to Caesar, who looked… cold.

"More shock." Fluttershy said, stonily. When Twilight hesitated, she snapped. "Now!"

Complying with the order, Twilight did as asked and watched helplessly as Caesar's body just recoiled once again, from the shock.

However, Fluttershy then began to chant a lullaby while she got some herbs from her bag of supplies. She crushed them together while her lips continued singing.

* * *

**_-End of Flashback-_**

After a long, painful wait of more than thirty minutes for the mares, Fluttershy let out a tear and kissed Caesar's forehead tenderly while she gave his mouth the liquid from the herbs.

"Now, we wait." She said to the group of mares gathered around. "Those herbs will act against the poison of the Manticore."

Applejack's eyes shined with hope. "How long?"

"I do not know, but his heart was paralyzed by the venom from the tail. It will up to him to overcome it."

* * *

"Hmm, this is good!" Exclaimed the pony. "How come I never thought of eating an apple before!"

For a couple of hours, the pony, as he had no money and did not want to steal, went into the woods and began scavenging whatever he could. His appetite was hard to please, but he did after he devoured seven trees full of apples.

"Hey!" Somepony called in the distance.

The colt turned around and saw a fellow male running in his direction, a frown on his face.

"Hey!" The other colt waved with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

Stopping in his tracks, Big Mac looked at the pony with suspicion. "Who are yah?"

"Ah! That is pretty funny, actually." The colt laughed. "I only remember that my name is Goku and that I need to protect, and eat."

Big Mac just stared at the other colt before he shook his head slowly. "When she comes back, yah will deal with her, she planted these trees that yah just swallowed."

Goku waved him off with a hoof and stood up. "Don't worry, I am sure she will understand." He smiled sheepishly. "I woke up not too far away from here and had no money or memory, but I was really hungry."

"Ah can see that."

"And also, my energy was replenished thanks to your trees!" Goku produced a small ball of energy, making Big Mac gasp. "Huh, what?"

"How did you do that?" _'Only Caesar and Applejack are able to do that.'_

Goku looked at the ball of energy. "This? Is ki! Or energy of your soul. Pretty cool right?" He smiled at the powerfully built red colt.

From the distance, Big Mac had thought of Goku as a weak dark orange looking colt. His obsidian colored mane, and coal colored eyes, however, begged to differ. His eyes were full of mirth and happiness, unlike Caesar's, which were cold and calculating most of the time.

Taking a glance, he saw that the colt's cutie mark was a strange ball and then yet another ball, this one blue, cackling with energy it seemed. The other ball seemed to have stars...

"Say, you don't know how to make these balls?" Goku asked.

Big Mac snapped his attention to the colt and shook his head. "No." _Ah aint going to mention Caesar. Applejack would kill me if ah put her colt in danger._

"I got a proposition. I teach you how to do this, since its not that hard, and you get me more of these amazing apples. Deal?"

The big red colt stared at Goku before smiling and nodding. "Alright, sounds good."

"Excellent!"

Seeing the colt jumping up and down in enthusiasm made Big Mac laugh out loud, something he rarely did, only when Applejack or Caesar engaged in their normal, witty banters.

* * *

She woke up with a huge headache. The mare groaned and stood up on shaky legs, waving a hoof on her face. What time was it?

The mare then marched upon the tiny town in the distance. She was tired, hungry and in need of a shower. Maybe somepony would be kind enough to let her stay for a few days while she looked for work or something.

It wouldn't be that hard. After all, she was a genius.

Approaching a colt that held a briefcase and a friendly smile, she said. "Hello! My name is Bulma, I am looking for some work? I am deeply sorry, I just arrived in this town and you looked friendly."

The business pony looked at her and smiled. "Hi! Yeah, well, I understand, some here are… not great in terms of friendliness." He smiled sheepishly. "Me and my wife were actually discussing hiring a manager for our business…"

Immediately, the mare's eyes lit up. "What kind of business, sir?"

"My business has established trade routes with other cities, especially the capital, and I have a need for a manager since flexibility has not been good these days."

"You mean your supply chain is not being efficient?"

Smirking, the colt nodded. "That is correct, which is giving me some problems. Especially since my rivals are trying to fight back."

"Well, did you see if your rivals were putting lower prices? I can see you already built a brand name for yourself, so maybe lowering prices will have people thinking you are stooping at their level when you shouldn't."

The colt laughed. "Holy cow! You do know about business!"

"Well sir, I have several degrees in business, science and mechanics."

Recoiling in shock, he asked. "Then how come you don't have a job or money?"

"I have no memory besides my name and what I learned, sir." She blushed. "The rest is lost, I can't recall."

Thinking and mulling for a moment, he nodded to himself. "One last question, are you willing to be established in another city in case I need you there?"

"Of course sir, as long as you order me, I will do it."

He smiled warmly. "You are hired. My name is Thundercolt, it's a pleasure to meet you. How great that I got a genius off the streets! Your salary will be greater than most will offer, trust me."

Bulma smirked. He was already trying to retain her, but what he liked was the colt's warm attitude and constant smiles. Thundercolt probably had a family.

What a family he had.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I did writing it. Yes, yes. Since I don't like Yamcha much, but I do like one of his attacks, well, there it is. Don't worry, he wont be showing up. However, I have put up a poll and ask for you to vote. Who do you want to be the next two male Dragon Ball Z characters showing up in Equestria? **

**Power Levels – Nightmare Moon Saga II**

**Twilight – 369**

**Rarity – 240**

**Fluttershy – 200**

**Rainbow Dash – 357**

**Applejack – 350 (Angered – 500)**

**Pinkie Pie – 178 (Angered - ?)**

**Caesar – 480 (Angered – 800)**

**Apple Ball Attack - 700**

**Big Mac – 430**

**Goku – 450**

**Bulma - 20**

**PS: I provided some references to other lores. If you catch them, you are awesome.**


End file.
